The Lady Of The Night
by Rakuen 94
Summary: "-Clint. - Sussurrou. -Como? - Perguntou ela num sussurro sem abrir os olhos. -Clint Barton. - Sussurrou novamente. Ela abriu os olhos e não pode não olhar pros olhos dele,que estavam cheio de desejo. Clint reparou que os dela estava cheio de luxuria,mas um pouco de medo e isso o preocupou.Ele não queria que ela tivesse medo dele. -Louise - Sussurrou " - OC x Clint
1. Bring Me to Life

**Declaração:** Não possui direito sobre os personagens do filme e quadrinho "Vingadores"("Avengers"),todos os diretos pertencem a Marvel.A ideia da historia e alguns personagens são da minha autoria,plágio é crime.

Olá leitores ^^

Minha primeira historia no site e espero que gostem.

Boa Leitura

* * *

_Evanescense - Bring to Life_

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? / Como pode olhar dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas?_

_Leading you down int my core / Guiando você até o meu interios_

_Where I've become so numb? / Onde me tornei tão insensível?_

_Without a soul,my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold / Sem uma alma, meu espirito está dormindo em algum lugar frio_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home / Até você encontrá-lo ali e guiá-lo de volta pra casa"_

**3° Pessoa.**

Tudo começou em um dia normal para Louise. O despertador tocou às 6h, avisando que já estava na hora de acordar. Saiu da cama e foi fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Depois de alguns minutos saiu enrolada na toalha e se dirigiu ate seu armário onde pegou seu uniforme. Após se trocar foi até o espelho e se viu: Estava usando um vestido de garçonete laranja que ia até o joelho. Na barra deste uma faixa de mesma cor, porém em um tom mais escuro, tinha mangas curtas e nestas outra faixa laranja escura. Tinha uma gola em V e três botões onde somente o primeiro estava aberto, tendo um decote pequeno. Seus cabelos pretos estavam soltos e iam até a cintura. Sua franja tampava seus olhos.

– Preciso cortar essa franja e prender esse cabelo.

Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e cortou a franja até não estar mais cobrindo-lhe os olhos, podendo assim ver a cor mel intenso dos mesmos. Ficou feliz com o que viu. Prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo para não atrapalhar quando chegasse ao trabalho.

Caminhou novamente para o armário e tirou um par de botas pretas sem salto. Pegou seu Adaga, prendou em seu tornozelo e pôs a bota. Foi até o móvel e pegou seu colar composto de um pingente de um floco de neve. Só tirava-o para dormir e tomar banho. Louise ficou olhando para o colar antes de coloca-lo lembrando do passado. Sabia que não podia ficar pensando nisso então resolveu ir trabalhar. Foi em direção novamente ao armário e pegou um casaco preto que chegava até os joelhos, abotoou para que não vissem o vestido e saiu para o trabalho.

Já que morava perto só demorou 10 minutos para chegar ao seu destino, o café Palaci.

Respirou fundo e entrou.

– Chegou cedo hoje. – Disse uma mulher que parou de varrer.

– Bom, Sra. Sra. Sra. Ângela, eu vim mais cedo para falar com a senhora.

Sra. Sra. Ângela pôs a vassoura encostada na mesa que estava perto e sentou na cadeira. Era uma mulher nos seus 50 anos, tinha olhos cor de mel e seu cabelo era curto e branco. Usava um vestido azul de senhoras, era baixinha, porém dava medo quando precisava. Aquela era a dona do café.

– Sente-se, Louise.

Louise sentou-se em frente à Sra. Ângela.

– Gostaria de saber se poderia fazer hora extra essa semana?

– De novo, Louise? Assim não terá descanso. – Disse preocupada.

– Que isso, eu estou bem.

– Precisa de dinheiro?

Louise preferiu ficar quieta.

– Esta bem, pode fazer essa semana, mas na outra descanse.

Sra. Ângela se levantou, pegou a vassoura e uma pá, catou o lixo e se dirigiu até uma porta atrás do balcão, que dava para a cozinha. Louise então se ergueu também e foi para o mesmo caminho que a mulher, porém se dirigiu para um corredor, que só tinha armários. Abriu o seu e pôs seu casaco, voltando em seguida para trabalhar.

– Bom dia, Louise.

– Bom dia, Bia.

Bia era uma moça de 20 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Era alta e magrinha. Trabalhava no café para ajudar a família. Louise gostava de todos, mas Bia e Sra. Ângela com certeza eram as que Louise se dava melhor.

– Pronta pra começar?

– Tenho escolha, Loi?

Ambas começaram a rir, até entrarem os primeiros clientes.

Já eram umas 11h e o café estava cheio. Louise estava atrás do balcão servindo as pessoas, enquanto Bia e outras duas funcionárias estavam atendendo as mesas. Bia se aproximou do balcão e começou a chamar Louise.

–Loi? Loi? – Chamou a garota.

– Pode falar... – Disse enquanto punha café na xícara de um senhor.

– Pode, por favor, atender aqueles dois na mesa do canto? – Pediu apontando – Que esta aquele bonitão alto.

Louise olhou pra onde Bia estava apontando e viu a quem esta se referia.

– Não é aquele cara que vem há quase um mês?

– Sim, e aviso: Eu estou de olho nele, Loi. Pode ficar com o outro com cara de mau que esta acompanhando.

– Como se eu me interessasse por alguém no momento – Ironizou Louise rindo e olhou vendo que tinha alguém junto só que de onde ela via estava de costas – Não se preocupe, eu não darei em cima dele.

**Louise's POV.**

Eu rapidamente fiz o caminho até a mesa. Quando cheguei pude observar bem de perto por quem Bia estava caidinha de amor. Não posso negar que ele realmente era bonito, deveria ter qualquer garota em suas mãos.

Ele era bem alto e musculoso, parecia um jogador de futebol americano. Loiro e tinha olhos azuis, bem claros. Estava usando uma blusa branca e uma camisa xadrez por cima, junto de uma calça jeans. Eu ficarei de olho nele e se magoasse a Bia, teria certeza de fazê-lo sofrer, e muito.

Olhei para seu companheiro, que estava vendo o cardápio. Assim que levantou o olhar para mim, acabei perdendo a respiração. Como isso foi acontecer comigo?

Ele não era alto como o outro e nem tinha o corpo muito musculoso, mas devia ter um corpinho maravilhoso, já que a roupa deixava imaginar bem. Usava uma blusa preta colada com uma jaqueta de mesma cor por cima. Não consegui definir se era loiro ou se era castanho bem claro seus cabelos, mas tinha uns olhos azuis escuros belíssimos, parecia um oceano. Sentia meu coração pulando do meu peito. Aposto que podiam ouvi-lo bater rapidamente. Parecia que eu e ele tínhamos ficado nos olhando por uma eternidade, porém quebrei rapidamente essa ligação.

**Clint's POV.**

– Steve, poderíamos ter ido no café ao lado do prédio. – Eu disse enquanto íamos no café que Steve tanto falava.

– Mas naquele café não tem uma garota especial... – Rebateu com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

– Pelo visto foi amarrado. – E comecei a rir.

Steve ficou meio vermelho. Ainda bem que eu peguei leve, senão ficaria mais ainda. Não demoramos a chegar, afinal, mesmo sendo longe eram só 6 quadras. Claro, se tivéssemos ido de carro já teríamos chegado, mas Steve insistiu em ir a pé.

Quando chegamos, reparei que era um lugar não muito grande, porém, parecia aconchegante. Entramos e estava cheio. Logo buscamos uma mesa ao fundo, no canto, que se encontrava vazia. Sentamos e pegamos o cardápio que já estava disposto na mesa.

– Recomendo as panquecas, Clint.

– Que ótimo! Meu almoço, panquecas com café... Melhor impossível. – Falei com sarcasmo.

– Hahaha.

Enquanto estava olhando o cardápio, reparei que Steve de repente ficou quieto. Vi que ele estava olhando para trás de mim. Quando olhei para a mesma direção, vi-o olhando para uma moça, uma bela moça por sinal. Ela estava servindo duas mesas à frente da nossa. Provavelmente sentiu o olhar sobre ela, pois logo olhou para nossa direção e ficou corada.

– Ela é muito bonita – Eu disse me virando.

– É sim – Disse corado.

– Olha só, esta mais vermelho do que a armadura do Stark – Brinquei começando a rir.

– Que isso, imaginação sua...

– Qual é o nome dela?

– Beatriz.

– Um bonito nome, faz jus a pessoa.

– Clint... – Começou meio bravo.

– Relaxa Capitão, eu não estou de olho nela.

Steve relaxou na mesma hora. Pelo que eu consegui observar, ela não fazia meu tipo. A única definição que encontrei para a garota seria: fofa.

– E você e a Natasha?

– Oque que tem? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto e olhando para o cardápio.

– Eu já vi o jeito que ela olha pra você as poucas vezes que baixou a guarda.

– Foi ela que quis que terminássemos e agora vamos seguir em frente sendo amigos e companheiros de trabalho.

– Mas acho que ela se arrependeu.

Isso mexeu comigo, afinal, se ela gostava e queria ficar comigo, por que havia terminado? Mulheres eram um enigma pra mim. Tudo bem que Natasha eu conseguia entender muito bem, mas mesmo assim, às vezes, ficava difícil.

– Agora é passado, vamos mudar de assunto.

Notei que Steve ficou triste, porém mudou rapidamente de expressão.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu achei que a senhorita Beatriz ia nos servir, mas ela pediu para outra garota.

Assim que ele terminou a tal outra garota chegou. Eu achei que provavelmente ela ia ficar babando pelo Capitão, afinal ele chamava muito a atenção das mulheres. Não era como se eu não chamasse, porém ele sempre chamara mais. Fiquei olhando para o cardápio, para não prestar atenção nos xavecos que ele iria receber, mas, para minha surpresa, não saiu nada.

Resolvi então olhar para a garota, o que me deixou surpreso, pois não era uma garota, mas sim uma mulher, um mulherão por sinal, e eu não sabia descrever o quanto ela era bonita. Tinha um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma... Seus olhos conseguiram me prender de um jeito inexplicável, e o mesmo deve ter acontecido a ela. Devemos ter ficados alguns minutos assim, porém ela logo quebrou o contato me deixando desgostoso.

**3° Pessoa.**

– Bem vindos ao Café Palaci – Cumprimentou Louise forçando um sorriso – O que os senhores vão querer?

– Eu vou querer panquecas e um café, senhorita – Disse Steve.

– Eu vou querer o mesmo – Seguiu Clint com seu sorriso sedutor

Louise levou a mão até seu avental, pegou o bloquinho e anotou.

– Trarei em alguns minutos o pedido dos senhores – E saiu, ignorando o sorriso de Clint.

– Obrigado – Agradeceu Steve.

Este aproveitou-se que Louise já estava longe e viu que não podia deixar de aproveitar a chance de brincar com o amigo.

– O que foi aquilo?

– O que? – Perguntou fingindo indiferença.

– Aquilo, aquela troca de olhares, Clint não tente me enganar.

– Não foi nada.

– Nada é? Parece que foi flechado.

– Sinto muito te dizer, mas se ela atirou uma flecha em mim, errou o alvo e bem feio. – Rebateu dando uma boa gargalhada.

– Sei, sei... Mas foi estranho, isso foi. Se Stark estivesse aqui, ele iria te zoar.

– Não sei o que ele ia zoar, não aconteceu nada. Ela me olhou e eu olhei para ela. Ponto final.

Louise já se encontrava na cozinha fazendo os pedidos:

– Dois números 3.

– Sim, Louise - Respondeu o cozinheiro.

Quando estava pronta para sair, sua amiga, Bia, entrou.

– Me conta, o que foi aquilo?

– Aquilo o que?

–Você e aquele homem com cara de mau!

– Ai Bia, não foi nada...

– Nada... Ta bom... Se aquilo não foi nada, queria ver se tivesse acontecido algo. – Brincou com um olhar safado.

– Diferente de você, eu tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar.

– Ahhh Loi, aposto que você nunca teve um namorado, ou pior... Você ainda deve ser virgem! - Exclamou Bia brincando, mas quando viu que Louise não respondeu nada, continuou – É sério então?

– Claro que não! Eu só não grito pros quatro ventos! Mas saiba que eu já tive uma relação... – Omitiu Louise.

A garota não podia contar totalmente a verdade sobre seu passado. De fato era verdade que ela nunca havia tido um namorado ou encontros sérios por causa de seu trabalho anterior.

– Ei garotas, depois vocês tricotam. Esta na hora de trabalhar! – Disse Sra. Ângela brava.

– Sim, senhor – Responderam as duas juntas.

Pegaram os pedidos e puseram em suas respectivas bandejas. Louise ainda pegou duas xícaras e saiu da cozinha. Dirigiu-se até o balcão e pegou a jarra de café indo em direção à mesa. Quando se aproximou, reparou que os dois pararam de conversar.

– Não precisam parar de falar por minha causa. – Disse enquanto colocava os pratos em frente a cada um.

– E por que pararíamos de falar por sua causa? – Rebateu Clint irônico.

– Sei lá, de repente estão devendo.

– Não é nada demais, senhorita - Falou Steve ingênuo.

Louise não acreditou muito. Pôs as duas xícaras ao lado dos pratos e encheu-as de café. Sentiu que estava sendo observada. Logo viu que era o homem que a atraíra.

**Clint's POV.**

Enquanto ela foi pegar os nossos pedidos Steve ficou enchendo o meu saco por causa dela. Eu não entendia como poderia ficar atraído por ela, porém quando Beatriz passava eu começava a encher o saco dele também, devolvendo na mesma moeda. Quando de repente Steve ficou quieto, sabendo que ela havia chegado.

– Não precisam parar de falar por minha causa. – Pude sentir o veneno quando ela falou.

– E por que pararíamos de falar por sua causa? – Devolvi irônico.

– Sei lá, de repente estão devendo.

– Não é nada demais, senhorita – Falou Steve bem inocente. Acho que ainda não havia perdido a ingenuidade.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, e eu sabia que ela sentia isso. Brevemente olhou para mim, e eu dei meu melhor sorriso.

**Louise's POV.**

Eu não entendi por que ele sorria, ainda mais aquele sorriso que faria qualquer mulher se derreter, mas como eu não era qualquer mulher e nem estava interessada nisso. Resolvi ignorar, e me dirigi a outra mesa, já que novos clientes haviam chego. Parei no meio do caminho quando escutei uma voz.

– Obrigado, senhorita... – Começou o loiro mais baixo querendo saber meu nome.

Virei-me com minha cara mais sínica.

– Senhorita, pra você. – E sai.

**3° Pessoa.**

Steve vendo a cena começou a rir.

– 1x0 pra ela.

Clint resmungou algo que Steve não conseguiu ouvir, mas sabia que devia ser um xingamento.

– Quer que eu descubra o nome? – Perguntou Steve.

– E como vai fazer isso?

– Simples: quando ela voltar a passar pelas mesas, eu peço mais café e você lê a plaquinha que esta presa no uniforme dela. Esta escrito o nome.

Clint ficou quieto. Se xingou mentalmente por ter esquecido isso.

– Não, por enquanto prefiro não saber o nome... – E deu um sorriso de lado.

Depois de comerem, Steve deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa, pagando a conta, e se dirigiram até a saída. Steve viu Beatriz e deu um tchauzinho antes de sair, já Clint viu a moça que o encantou servindo um casal de velhinhos. Ela distraidamente se virou e o viu. O homem simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e foi embora. Louise fingiu que não viu nada, mas seu coração quase saiu pela boca pelo simples aceno antes de voltar ao trabalho.

**Clint's POV.**

Depois que saímos de lá, fomos em direção aos prédios d'Os Vingadores, já que ainda teríamos uma reunião. No caminho meu celular começou a tocar.

– Alô?

– Você e o picolé se divertiram muito?

– Stark, que estranho você estar me ligando... Ciuminho porque sai com seu homem? – Questionei rindo.

Steve não gostou nada disso, mas não pude perder a oportunidade

– Sorry... – Falei para Steve tampando o celular para que o chato do Stark não escutasse.

– Ha-ha! Eu estou comprometido se querem saber, e além do que, a Bela Adormecida não faz meu tipo.

– Bem, eu acho que faz, mas se quiser segredo eu guardo, e prometo não contar pro Pepper.

Eu sabia que Stark estava me xingando pro dentro, afinal Pepper ficou próxima de todos os Vingadores. Ela era uma boa amiga.

– Ok, penudo.

E desligou. Filho de uma boa mãe, nem deu "tchau".

– Tchau pra você também – Falei sozinho enquanto guardava o celular.

– O que ele queria?

– Encher o saco.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao prédio e entrarmos no elevador em seguida.

– Olá, senhores.

– Olá, Javis – Respondemos juntos.

– Vai acontecer uma reunião daqui há 5 minutos.

– Então acelera o elevador – Falei ligeiro.

Chegamos em menos de 1 minuto lá e quando a porta abriu todos já estavam sentados nos esperando.

– Finalmente chegaram!

– Também estava com saudades, Stark – Comecei irônico – Esta aqui... – Apontei para Steve que já estava sentado. – Inteirinho só para você.

Stark ignorou meu comentário e começou a falar o assunto da reunião.

Eu resolvi ficar em pé para que quando acabasse eu retornasse breve para o meu canto. Tentei me concentrar na reunião, mas a imagem daquela morena logo aparecia na minha mente.

– Todos concordam?

– Sim – Responderam os presentes, menos eu, que nem sequer ouvi.

– Clint? Clint...?

Senti alguém mexer no meu braço. Era Natasha.

– Oi? Desculpa, eu me distrai...

– Pensando na morte da bezerra? – Brincou Stark.

Ignorei. Não estava muito a fim de falar. Ouvi um riso vindo de Steve, ele sabia muito bem o que eu estava pensando.

– Você tem uma bezerra? – Perguntou Thor sem entender.

– É uma expressão... – Esclareceu Bruce com paciência.

– Você usam umas expressões estranhas.

– Já esta há quase dois anos e ainda não se acostumou? – Questionou Stark, incrédulo.

Steve ainda me olhava com aquela cara, e eu demonstrava indiferença, mesmo que por dentro não fosse bem assim.

– Só tem mais uma coisa pra conversarmos e é esse o motivo pra vocês estarem morando aqui no prédio... Vou deixar o Thor explicar. – Disse Stark.

– Loki fugiu – Explicou Thor sem rodeios.

– O QUE? – Perguntamos em uníssono.

Eu fiquei sem reação. Então aquele filho de uma boa mãe fugiu! Eu não pude esconder a minha indignação, afinal ele me controlou quando veio pra Terra e, mesmo isso tenha acontecido há dois anos, aquilo tinha mexido comigo. Ele viu tudo o que eu pensava, os meus sentimentos... Mas ele não terá essa chance novamente.

– Loki conseguiu fugir de Asgard enquanto meu pai estava no sono do Odin – Continuou Thor.

– Mas como? – Perguntou Natasha – Achei que a prisão de vocês conseguiria prender o Loki!

– Infelizmente, ele teve ajuda... Mas já prendemos os traidores.

– Conseguiram alguma informação? – Perguntou Bruce.

– Sim. Ele esta aqui em Midgard.

Em todo o momento eu fiquei quieto, não vi motivo para falar. Estava muito irritado, só pensava o que faria quando o visse pessoalmente.

– Ele ainda tem os poderes? – Indagou Natasha.

– Meu pai tinha tirado, mas parece que ele conseguiu recuperar alguns. – Respondeu Thor bem sério.

– Ficaremos em alerta, Loki não ficará escondido por muito tempo – Disse Steve confiante – Em breve ele deverá atacar algum lugar.

– Por isso evitem ficar muito longe de New York, fiquem nos apartamentos. Sabemos que ele virá atrás de nós – Esclareceu Stark sério.

Todos, inclusive eu, concordamos com isso.

– Então, era só isso... Podem ir embora, sumam daqui – Mandou Stark fazendo sinal para irmos.

Todos, tirando o próprio Stark, fomos pegar o elevador para irmos aos nossos respectivos apartamentos. Eram dois por andar. Os primeiros a sair foram Bruce e Thor. Depois Natasha, só sobrando eu e o capitão. Steve viu o quanto eu estava irritado e tentou me animar.

– Parece que alguém esta enfeitiçado, não?

– Sim, eu concordo... Você deixa muito na cara sua paixão pela Beatriz.

– Eu não estava me referindo a mim – Ironizou Steve.

– E quem seria?

Chegamos ao nosso andar. Tinha um corredor pequeno e em cada ponta tinha uma porta pra entrarmos nos nossos apartamentos.

– Bem, então... Até.

– Até.

Entrei em meu apartamento. Na verdade podemos chamá-lo de "mini apartamento". Não era tão pequeno, porém nem um pouco grande.

Tinha uma sala, uma cozinha, dois quartos, um onde ficavam as coisas que eu poderia usar na batalha, e outro onde eu dormia, nesse tinha um banheiro privado. Posso dizer que aquele apartamento era bem melhor do meu anterior. Fui em direção ao meu quarto que era o único cômodo amplo: Uma TV grande, uma cama de casal King Size, uma cômoda ao lado da cama e um armário grande para as minhas coisas. Joguei-me na cama e dormi, já que eu estava com sono devendo, sonhando com certa pessoa.

**3° Pessoa.**

Algumas horas depois, Jarvis começou a acordar Clint.

– Agente Borton? Agente Borton?

– Hum... – Murmurava sonolento.

– Esta na hora de acordar.

– Já? - Perguntou com voz sonolenta.

– Já, senhor.

– Que horas são?

– 19h, senhor.

– Mas já?

– Sim, senhor.

– Obrigado por me acordar, Jarvis

– O prazer é todo meu.

Clint se levantou, espreguiçou-se todo e, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, viu que estava com a roupa que havia saído.

– Droga, esqueci de tirar a roupa... – Reclamou consigo mesmo.

Despiu toda a roupa do corpo e pôs no cesto de roupas sujas que tinha no banheiro. Dirigiu-se ao chuveiro e depois de 20 minutos terminou seu banho, fazendo toda sua higiene pessoal e, em seguida saindo do banheiro somente com uma toalha enrolada á sua cintura. Deixou seu quarto e se dirigiu para o outro no mesmo ambiente, vendo assim que entrou no lugar, todas suas coisas.

O quarto era menor que o seu próprio, mas bem maior se comparado a muitos: Tinha um armário com suas roupas de Gavião, uma mesa com vários papéis em cima, outro armário onde tinham seus arcos e todos os tipos de flechas que poderiam existir no mundo. Ao lado da janela, tinha um painel com alvos e dardos presos neles. Clint adorava ficar jogando. Foi até o armário e tirou o uniforme e a roupa intima. Depois de se vestir, foi para outro armário. Abriu e pegou um arco e a bolsa onde tinham suas várias flechas e se dirigiu a sala, onde, para sua surpresa, se encontrava Natasha sentada em seu sofá.

– O que você esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Clint confuso.

– Eu vim conversar com você.

Clint pôs suas coisas em cima da mesa que tinha no centro e sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

– Sou todo ouvidos, Tasha.

– Vim saber se esta tudo bem.

– Sim. Era só isso que queria perguntar?

– Não, não era. Você esta mais diferente.

– Eu só estou cansado... Ser um Vingador e agente da S.H.I.E.L.D... Fico totalmente sem tempo pras coisas.

– Sei... Mas agora esta de férias da S.H.I.E.L.D. Pode descansar.

– Pois é – Concordou Clint tentando encerrar a conversa.

– Por que não treina mais comigo?

– Porque os horários dos nossos treinos não batem mais, afinal quando eu tinha tempo, você estava em missão e quando você tinha tempo, eu estava em missão. Se estiver com disposição, amanhã a gente treina.

– Ok então.

– Era só isso?

– Sim.

Clint então pegou suas coisas em cima da mesa e levantou. Natasha ergueu-se logo em seguida e juntos saíram do apartamento para pegar o elevador.

– Hoje você estava muito distraído...

– Era sono...

– Por que o Steve estava com uma cara de quem sabia algo?

– Eu vou saber? Ele é louco.

– Sei... Sei.

O elevador chegou e ambos entraram. Clint apertou o botão para a cobertura e Natasha para a garagem.

– Vai sair?

– Tenho que ir para S.H.I.E.L.D.

Chegaram rapidamente à cobertura.

– Bem, eu vou indo – Disse Clint.

Natasha não sabia se saía ou não, então beijou a bochecha de Clint. Este saiu sem acreditar no ocorrido.

**Clint's POV.**

Natasha acabou de beijar minha bochecha. Senti meu coração acelerar, mas não tanto como antes. Meu sentimento por Natasha diminuiu, mas não posso fingir que ainda não fico balançado.

**3° Pessoa.**

Clint foi até onde estava Steve e agradeceu por ele estar ouvindo música distraidamente, senão teria mais brincadeiras. Clint não admitiria em voz alta, mas Steve era seu melhor amigo de todos dali.

– Já aprendeu a usar fones? – Perguntou Clint tirando um dos fones do ouvido do outro.

– Ha-ha!

– E a mexer no IPhone também? – Comentou brincando enquanto sentava ao lado de Steve.

– Sabe, não é tão difícil...

– Sei... Sei. Eu lembro que eu e o Dr. Bruce tivemos que explicar umas 100 vezes e mesmo assim você demorou pra entender metade do que falamos.

– Ahh, vocês não sabem explicar!

Clint só deu um sorriso amigável.

– Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui, Clint? Achei que estaria dormindo.

– Eu programei pra que Jarvis me acordasse...

– Por quê? Você não está de férias da S.H.I.E.L.D.S? Deveria aproveitar e descansar.

– Eu queria fazer companhia a você que sempre fica acordado até tarde. Caso acontecesse algo... E agora com essa notícia do Loki então...

– Obrigado - Agradeceu Steve dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro de Clint.

– Ai.

– Desculpe.

Ficaram ali somente jogando conversa fora, mas Steve sabia que Clint estava querendo lhe falar algo.

– Capitão, vai amanhã ao café?

– Acho que sim. Vai querer ir comigo?

– Hum... Se eu não estiver ocupado, acho que sim.

– Admite – Começou Steve com um sorriso.

– O que?

– Você gostou dela.

– Eu gostei das panquecas, isso sim!

– Sei...

– E dá Beatriz... – Falou querendo provocar Steve.

Este sabia que Clint estava brincando, por isso não deu ouvidos.

– E você? Quando vai chamar Beatriz pra sair?

– Pretendo amanhã mesmo, mas não tenho ideia de pra onde levá-la.

– Por que não leva ela pra um cinema e depois vão comer num restaurante ou lanchonete?

– Gostei da ideia, mas qual restaurante ou lanchonete você sugere?

– Bem, eu achei a cara de vocês o "Rockabilly". Fica ao lado de um cinema, bem perto do Central Park, é bem sua cara e a dela também.

– Obrigado, acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. E falando em convidar pra sair, por que não aproveita e chama também a senhorita pra sair?

– Que senhorita? – Perguntou Bruce se aproximando e segurando algumas pastas.

– A senhorita que...

– Nada não. – Desconversou Clint interrompendo Steve.

Bruce olhou por cima dos óculos.

– Sei... Sei.

– O que tem nessas pastas, ? – Questionou Steve curioso.

– Só algumas pesquisas que Stark pediu pra eu analisar.

– Bem gente, eu vou treinar um pouco. – Anunciou Clint levantando-se.

– Eu vou depois, Clint. – Disse Steve.

– Ve lá o que você vai falar – Comentou Clint indo para o elevador com um olhar assassino.

– Pode deixar.

Clint apertou o botão e o elevador abriu a porta permitindo-o entrar.

– Agora pode me falar o que esta acontecendo... – Começou Bruce somente esperando o outro sumir de vista.

Steve olhou para o elevador, para ter certeza de que o outro já tinha descido.

– Ele se encantou por uma garota.

– Finalmente, desencanou da Natasha...

– Hã? – Interrompeu Steve sem entender.

– Droga, esqueci que você não esta familiarizado com gírias.

– Não, tudo bem.

– Ela é bonita?

– Sim, mas não é tão bonita quanto...

– Quanto? Não me diga que você esta interessado em alguém? – Perguntou Bruce sorrindo de lado.

– Sim... – Falou corando – E devo pedir pra ela sair comigo amanhã.

– É isso ai garoto... Aproveita! Desejo sorte.

– Senhor Rogers?

– Sim, Jarvis?

– O Agente Borton esta esperando-o... E faço uma observação: Esta bravo pela sua demora.

– Avise que eu já estou indo. – Disse Steve levantando do sofá – Quer nos acompanhar, ?

– Não, obrigado. Vou aproveitar e vou descansar um pouco – Disse tirando os óculos.

Steve foi em direção ao elevador e ficou pensando quando Clint admitiria o que sentia. O elevador chegou e Steve entrou.

– E... Dr. Bruce?

– Sim?

– Não conte ao Clint que eu te falei da garota e não conte pra ninguém. Especialmente pro Stark.

– Pode deixar.

Steve sorriu grato antes do elevador fechar-se.

Já eram 23h, e já estavam fechando o café. Só havia sobrado Louise, Sra. Ângela, uma outra garçonete, um cozinheiro e o ajudante.

– Hoje o dia foi bom. – Disse Sra. Ângela guardando as coisas.

– Foi sim. – Concordou Louise.

– Sra. Sra. Ângela, sobraram dois bolos e 12 bolinhos. – Falou o ajudante.

– Põe os bolos em umas caixas e os bolinhos dividam entre vocês, Max.

– Não vai querer nenhum bolinho? – Questionou a outra garçonete.

– Não, Nanda, obrigada.

Todos se dirigiram até os armários e pegaram suas coisas.

– Como você só traz um casaco? – Perguntou Nanda impressionada para Louise.

– Pra que trazer uma bolsa ou qualquer outra coisa? É só por no bolso a chave, a carteira e o celular.

– Vamos gente, quero fechar a loja de uma vez – Disse Sra. Sra. Ângela apressando o povo.

Todos se dirigiram até a saída. Sra. Sra. Ângela entregou os bolos pra Louise e trancou a porta.

– Pra onde vai levar esses bolos? – Indagou o ajudante.

– Para um abrigo que fica no caminho para minha casa, Paul – Disse pegando as caixas.

– Estão aqui os Bolinhos pra cada um – Disse Max enquanto entregava um saquinho pra cada um.

– Tchau gente, até amanhã – Despediu-se Sra. Sra. Ângela indo para seu carro.

– Tchau – Disseram os outros, cada um tomando um caminho diferente.

Louise foi andando e comendo seus bolinhos, mas estava com a sensação de estar sendo seguida. Olhou para traz, mas não viu ninguém. Quando chegou à porta de seu prédio pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Antes de entrar olhou para trás outra vez e para os lados pra se certificar de que ninguém a estava seguindo, e, ai sim entrou.

Uma sombra apareceu assim que a garota desapareceu pela porta.

– Então essa que é a garota – Disse uma voz misteriosa que em seguida sumiu.

* * *

A/N: O que acharam?

A parte física dos personagens foram inspirados em famosos.

Louise - Mila Kunis

Beatriz (Bia) - Taylor Swift

Angela - Joan Plowright


	2. Breathe

Ola leitores ^^

Voltei com mais um capitulo,fiquei triste por só ter um comentario (mas agradeço),peço que comentem por que incentiva o escritor =/

Boa leitura

* * *

_Scott Weiland - Breathe_

_"In the sun when I was without you / No sol quando eu estava sem você  
And I hoṗed at no light / E eu esperava, sem luz  
I think of me again / Eu acho que de mim de novo  
I think I see again / Eu acho que vejo novamente  
You woke me up, showed me the light / Você me acordou, me mostrou a luz"_

_– Para com isso – Disse a mulher._

_– Mamãe estou com medo..._

_– Eu já disse pra parar, a nossa missão era salvá-los – Continuou a mulher._

_– Mudança de planos – Falou o homem – Me diga os códigos!_

_Bateu no outro homem._

_– Por... Por ... Por favor... Eu... Eu não... Sei... Sei onde... Esta... O códi... Código._

_– Fala, senão eu mato sua família – Disse pegando uma arma e apontado para a mulher e para a criança._

_A mulher se meteu no meio do homem e da mulher com a criança._

_– Já chega!_

_Ouviu-se um barulho de tiro._

– AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Louise acordou com tudo depois do pesadelo. Ficou surpresa em sentir seu rosto molhado.

– Por que estou sonhando com isso? Por que agora? – Questionou a si mesma enquanto limpava as lagrimas do rosto.

Louise olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda eram 5h da manhã. Vendo que não estava mais com sono se levantou e foi até o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal. Depois de alguns minutos, saiu vestindo um róbi.

– Deus, eu preciso de um café e bem forte.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e fez um café. Depois de ter tomado todo o conteúdo de sua xícara, foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes. Trançou seus cabelos e foi até seu quarto se trocar. Levou uns 10 minutos para se arrumar toda, foi até o espelho ver como estava e ficou satisfeita com o que viu. Quando foi pegar seu celular, viu que tinha uma mensagem e era de um numero não identificado.

– Quem será que me mandou? Vou abrir...

Louise quase deixou o celular cair no chão quando abriu a mensagem.

"Me de o que você tem, senão uma certa pessoa irá sofrer."

– Filho da p...

De repente a campainha tocou, interrompendo o final de sua frase.

– Quem pode ser?

Abaixou-se e tirou o Adaga que estava preso em sua bota e foi até a porta. Respirou fundo e abriu-a.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou a mulher.

– Ai Deus, me desculpe Rose!

– Quer me matar?

Rose era uma mulher de seus 40 anos, alta e magra. Seus cabelos eram ruivos e seus olhos castanhos.

– Não... É que eu achei que podia ser um bandido.

– E o bandido ia tocar a campanhia? – Perguntou Rose brava.

– Pois é, não ia tocar, mas... Nunca se sabe.

– Só você mesmo.

Louise se abaixou e guardou o Adaga na bota.

– Entre, Rose...

Rose entrou e ficou olhando o apartamento. Nem ligou muito de Louise andar com um Adaga já que ali no bairro era meio perigoso mesmo.

– Eu achei que ia estar pior. – Comentou para si mesma a mulher mais velha.

– Por que pior?

– Você é bagunceira, e sempre sobra pra eu arrumar...

– Rose?! Hoje não é o dia de você limpar minha casa! – Disse Louise confusa.

–Loi, você esqueceu? É hoje sim.

– Putz, esqueci! – Disse dando um tapa em sua própria testa.

– Ai ai Loi...

– Desculpe.

– Não tem problema.

– Bem, Rose, passa no Café umas 18h que eu te pago, porque não separei o dinheiro.

– Sem problemas – Falou Rose.

Louise olhou para o relógio e viu que já estava na hora de ir trabalhar.

– Deixa eu ir indo que já esta na hora... Beijos! – Despediu-se Louise já descendo as escadas.

Chegou ao café em menos de 5 minutos.

– Bom dia. – Disse Louise entrando no café.

– Bom dia. – Respondeu Sra. Ângela.

Louise foi até onde ficavam os armários para guardar seu casaco, mas antes de fechá-lo pegou o celular e colocou-o no avental do uniforme, para certificar-se de que alguém mandaria mais alguma mensagem, e foi trabalhar.

O tempo passou rapidamente e já eram 14h quando o café já estava praticamente vazio, algo já comum naquela hora já que o horário de almoço para a maioria das pessoas já haveria terminado. Louise estava atrás do balcão arrumando os potes.

– Ai que raiva! – Exclamou Beatriz chegando com um bolo e colocando-o em cima do balcão.

– O que foi Bia? – Questionou Louise sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

– Ele não veio hoje! – Continuou Beatriz fazendo biquinho.

– Só por isso você esta assim?!

– Loi, o Steve sempre vem pra me ver...

– E se hoje ele resolveu vir mais tarde?

– Então ele não vai me ver, meu horário já esta acabando...

Louise começou a rir da cara de Beatriz.

– Que tal você ir atender aqueles clientes que chegaram, assim você para de pensar nele?

Beatriz se dirigiu até a mesa pesarosa.

**Louise's POV.**

Eu não pude deixar de rir com as caras que ela fazia quando estava irritada. Me fez pensar se eu não tivesse vivido como vivi, seria igual a ela nessa idade. Não que eu seja velha, tenho 27 anos, mas eu não seria o que sou hoje. Senti meu celular vibrar e vi que era uma mensagem e com o mesmo número restrito.

"Você tem 4 dias pra me entregar, ou a tal pessoa sofrerá as conseqüências."

– Maldito, como me descobriram? – Questionei a mim mesma.

Estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que nem reparei que Sra. Ângela estava ao meu lado com uma cara preocupada.

– Aconteceu algo?

– Não, nada não Sra. Ângela. – Menti.

– Tem certeza? Não quer ir pra casa descansar?

– Não, imagina. Estou bem. São só alguns problemas pessoais, mas não vão interferir no meu trabalho aqui.

– Então ta. Sabe que eu não quero celulares na hora do trabalho.

Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Estava tão preocupada com a mensagem que nem me toquei.

– Mas como sempre faço, quando há problemas, faço uma exceção hoje pra você.

– Obrigada, Sra. Ângela – Respondi dando meu melhor sorriso.

– Agora vai lá atender aqueles dois que chegaram – Disse Sra. Ângela já indo para a cozinha.

Assim que olhei para a mesa, para minha surpresa, eram aqueles dois homens de ontem. Eu merecia mesmo. Dirigi-me a mesa deles.

– Bem Vindos! O que vão querer?

– Vou querer um café e um omelete – Pediu Steve.

– Só café. – Disse Clint.

– Já trago os pedidos.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Steve.

Dirigo-me a cozinha e encontro Beatriz guardando bolos em caixas.

– Um número 2.

– É pra já – Disse o cozinheiro.

– Valeu. – Viro-me imediatamente para Bia – Seu bonitinho chegou!

– Interessante. – Disse fingindo que nem ligava.

– Se quiser ir lá, pode ir. Eu termino de guardar esses dois últimos bolos.

– Obrigadão, aproveito e levo mais café pra lá, já que o pó esta acabando – Disse pegando o saco do café e já saindo.

– Dando uma de cupido? – Perguntou Max com sarcasmo.

Max era um rapaz de seus 22 anos, alto e magro, porém não muito, tinha cabelos e olhos pretos e era sobrinho da Sra. Ângela.

– Esta com ciúme? – Perguntei só pra cutucar.

Vi que ele mudou rapidamente de feição, toquei em uma ferida sem saber.

– Max... Me desculpe...

– Pedido pronto. – Disse o outro cozinheiro me interrompendo.

– Obrigada – Me virei culpada para Max – Se você gosta dela, lute.

Não devia ter feito aquela brincadeira. Eu sempre soube que Max tinha uma queda pela Bia, mas pelo visto ele gostava muito dela. Eu achava que os dois combinavam, mas não vou me meter, mesmo conhecendo ela bem, não posso.

– Loi? Loi? Terra chamando, Loi?!

– Me desculpe, Bia – Falei saindo dos meus pensamentos paralelos.

– Não tem problema... É que você ficou bem no meio do caminho – Continuou Bia bem sorridente. Sorridente até demais.

– Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei já sabendo o que havia acontecido.

– Sim, mas vamos para a cozinha – Pediu me puxando novamente.

– Fale...

– Ele me chamou para sair! – Exclamou Bia pulando de alegria.

– Ótimo! E quando vocês vão sair? – Perguntei curiosa.

– Então... Eu não respondi nada e sai correndo.

Eu simplesmente não acreditei no que eu ouvi. Depois daquele tempo todo que ela ficou esperando, quando enfim ele a convidou pra sair, ela não respondeu nada e ainda por cima saiu correndo? Eu não sabia mais o que fazer com aquela menina!

– Posso te bater? – Perguntei irônica e brava.

– Loi, eu não tenho culpa se fiquei nervosa! Eu não sabia o que responder. – Disse Beatriz com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Pronto, pronto... Não vou bater em você, mesmo que você mereça. Bem... Você pode ir lá, dizer que sim e pronto.

– Eu não vou conseguir, vou sair correndo de novo.

– Você quer sair com ele?

– Claro que quero. – Respondeu com um enorme brilho nos olhos. Sim, ela estava realmente apaixonada.

– Temos que pensar em algo.

Fiquei pensando em vários planos, algum teria que dar certo. Me dirigi até a janela da porta da cozinha e vi o homem que a Bia tanto babava. Estava cabisbaixo e o amigo dele com uma poker face.

– Eu o magoei. – Murmurou Beatriz ao meu lado, chorando.

– Calma, Bia! Tudo vai certo, só precisamos... – De repente tive uma ideia – Já sei o que vamos fazer, digo, o que "eu" vou fazer.

– O que você vai aprontar? – Questionou Beatriz com medo na voz.

– Fique vendo... – Falei enquanto sai.

Abri a porta e me dirigi à mesa, ignorando os protestos de Beatriz, e rezando para que o plano desse certo.

3°Pessoa

Já na mesa, ambos pareciam confusos e sem entender o que havia acontecido. Steve estava triste, com o coração, partido e Clint tentando entender o ocorrido.

– Me explique, o que aconteceu? – Indagou Clint sem compreender.

– Eu também não entendi. – Disse Steve com a cabeça baixa.

– Mas ela não estava louca por você? Eu vi o jeito que ela te olhava ontem e tenho certeza que ela estava afim de você!

– Parece que nós dois nos enganamos...

– Não fique assim, deve ter algum motivo pra ela ter feito isso.

– Vamos embora... – Falou Steve já se levantando e pegando a carteira do bolso para deixar o pagamento.

– Deixa que eu pago dessa vez... – Disse Clint meio que em um tom de consolo.

Clint ficou triste pelo ocorrido e viu que teria que ajudar seu amigo. Quando se levantaram para a saída, ambos foram pegos de surpresa pela aparição de Louise e pela cara que a moça estava fazendo.

– Boa tarde, senhores.

– Olá, senhorita. – Respondeu Steve desanimado.

– Olá – Seguiu Clint também não muito feliz, já que estava triste pelo amigo.

– Vejo que estão indo embora. Agradeço pela preferência.

Nem Steve e nem Clint responderam, somente passaram por Louise.

– ...

– Eu? – Respondeu o homem meio admirado que a garota soubesse seu nome.

– Sim. Eu só queria falar que a resposta é "sim".

Steve no primeiro instante não entendeu, mas quando enfim se tocou do que ela estava falando abriu um sorriso automaticamente. Louise não pôde não admirar o sorriso de Steve. Clint também demorou a entender a resposta que veio do nada. Quando ouviu o que ela tinha dito sentiu um pequeno ciúme, mas assim que entendeu o sentimento simplesmente sumiu como não nunca nem tivesse aparecido.

– Sério? – Perguntou Steve incerto.

– Sim – Concordou Louise meio indiferente.

– Nossa...! – Começou Steve ainda sem saber muito bem o que falar.

– Eu vou passar o número do celular dela. – Anunciou Louise pegando o bloquinho de papéis do bolso de seu uniforme.

Steve não escondia sua ansiosidade e ficava procurando Beatriz com o olhar, porém não via nenhum sinal dela. Clint começou a rir de como o amigo estava. Louise deu um pequeno e discreto sorriso pelo comportamento de Steve e Clint viu.

– Esta aqui – Falou entregando a pequena folha para o loiro mais alto.

Quando Steve colocou suas mãos no papel Louise não o soltou de imediato. Tanto Steve quanto Clint não entenderam o porquê da reação da moça.

– Antes que eu entregue o número, quero que saiba que se magoar a Bia, eu simplesmente vou te dar uma surra que fará você se arrepender de ter posto os pés no café, fui clara? – Começou em um tom baixo Louise, porém com uma cara de assassina.

Tanto Steve quanto Clint sentiram um frio na espinha. Sabiam que ela falava sério e isso os assustou um pouco mais. Clint olhou para Steve, e viu o medo em seus olhos. Não pôde deixar de rir de novo.

–Sim, senhora. – Respondeu Steve, como se tivesse respondido a um comandante.

– Ótimo! – Disse Louise dando um sorriso sínico e soltando o papel. Virou-se para Clint de súbito: – "E Sr. Sarcasmo", eu não vi graça alguma! Por um acaso eu contei uma piada?! – Indagou a garota arqueando a sobrancelha direita imediatamente.

– Não, de jeito nenhum, "Srta. Marrentinha"... – Retrucou Clint sorrindo.

Louise franziu o cenho em claro tom de desaprovação.

– Você se acha muito engraçado, não?

– O suficiente pra me fazer rir de vez em quando. – Rebateu Clint fazendo jus ao seu mais novo "apelido".

Steve meramente balançou a cabeça dando risada imaginando quando aquela briguinha ia terminar.

– Pois eu não sei nem como você consegue fazer isso. – Falou Louise guardando seu bloquinho de anotações para desviar o olhar daqueles olhos azuis extremamente chamativos.

– Um dia você pode conseguir também, te garanto...

A moça sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias e simplesmente decidiu-se por não continuar a discussão.

– Prefiro não ter essa infelicidade. – Soltou a última frase com o seu melhor sorriso sínico. – Com licença. – Dizendo isso deu as costas para os dois homens, pronta para voltar as suas obrigações na cozinha.

– Ate amanhã, Marrentinha. – Provocou Clint sabendo que ainda era ouvido por Louise.

Esta simplesmente ignorou o comentário e prosseguiu seu caminho. Clint notou o quanto era divertido provocá-la e que ela ficava muito mais bonita com fogo nos olhos. Sem mais demoras, os dois saíram do café.

**Clint's POV.**

Eu não pude deixar de me divertir com o ocorrido, estava vendo que teríamos várias dessas "discussões". Não pude deixar de sorrir só de imaginar.

– Clint? Clint? – Chamou Steve me tirando do meu universo paralelo momentâneo.

– Sim, capitão?

– Você escutou o que eu disse?

– Me desculpe, capitão, não escutei.

– Eu perguntei como foi com a Natasha hoje de manhã.

Meu sorriso sumiu na mesma hora. Por que ele tinha que perguntar? Meu humor estava tão bom. Olhei para o Steve e vi que ele estava esperando minha resposta.

– Conversamos e ela me beijou.

– Ela te beijou? – Ele simplesmente repetiu minha afirmação.

– Sim, e quase...

– Quase? – Ele repetiu esperando que eu continuasse.

Somente fiz uma cara do tipo "use sua imaginação" e Steve logo entendeu o que eu quis dizer ficando vermelho na hora. Provavelmente começou a imaginar o que quase aconteceu entre nós. Eu não tinha culpa que ela havia jogado seu charme em cima de mim, nem que eu ainda gostasse dela.

– Vão voltar?

– Não. Acho que ela queria que fosse como antigamente.

– E...?

– E que eu não sei ainda. Vamos deixar rolar.

– E a moça do café?

– E o que, que tem ela?

– Eu vi que vocês têm uma ligação. Não vai tentar nada?

– Não sei... – Respondi confuso.

Chegamos ao prédio d'Os Vingadores e fomos fazer nossas tarefas

* * *

A/N: O que acharam?Comentem,please

A parte física dos personagens foram inspirados em famosos.

Rose: Drew Barrymore

Max: Josh Hutcherson


	3. Another Way To Die

**Declaração:** Não possui direito sobre os personagens do filme e quadrinho "Vingadores"("Avengers"),todos os diretos pertencem a Marvel.A ideia da historia e alguns personagens são da minha autoria,plágio é crime.

Hey leitores ^^

Esse capítulo dedico a Moniquemaria100 por comentar e por favoritar *-*

Essa fic esta sendo publicada no Nyah! (Rakuen) e no AS (animespirit (Belle_Kenji))

Boa leitura

* * *

_Alicia Keys feat. Jack White - Another Way to Die_

_A door left open / Uma porta entreaberta_  
_A woman walking by / Uma mulher caminhando_  
_A drop in the water / Uma gota na água_  
_A look in the eye / Uma expressão no olho_  
_A phone on the table / Um telefone na mesa_  
_A man on your side / Um homem ao seu lado_  
_Or someone that you think that you can trust / Ou alguém que você acha que pode confiar_  
_It's just another way to die / É só uma outra forma de morrer_

Era 1h da manhã, estava escuro, e uma sombra caminhava com passos rápidos na rua deserta, em direção ao porto. Não demorou muito para chegar ao seu destino, e logo foi para frente do galpão. Bateu na porta onde um homem abriu uma pequena fresta.

– Aqui é área proibida.

– "A multidão procura o líder, não pela sua causa, mas por sua influência; e o líder os recebe por vaidade ou necessidade." – Disse a tal sombra.

– "Todos usamos máscaras e chega o tempo quando não conseguimos tirá-las sem remover nossa pele junto." – Respondeu o guarda, abrindo a porta.

A sombra entrou e dirigiu-se ao local onde tinha uma mesa ao fundo e por sinal o único lugar com luz, que vinha de uma luminária. Enquanto passava, sentiu olhares em cima de si, mas ignorava para não ter problemas. Quando chegou, viu que havia uma pessoa sentada. Mais especificamente um homem, na cadeira. Não pôde ver seu rosto já que este era encoberto pelo breu.

– Conseguiu entrar? – Perguntou o homem.

– Sim, senhor... Aproveitei que não tinha ninguém. – Respondeu a sombra desconhecida.

– Achou? – Questionou ainda o homem.

– Não, senhor – Respondeu a silhueta com medo.

O outro deu um soco na mesa, que fez a sombra dar um pulo de medo. As pessoas que estavam junto começaram a rir.

– Você procurou direito? – Continuou com raiva o outro indivíduo com suas perguntas.

– Sim, senhor. Revirei o apartamento todo, mas não achei nada.

O homem virou a cadeira ficando de costas para a corpulenta silhueta. Esta tentava não mostrar medo, mas estava falhando claramente.

– Parece que ela é mais inteligente do que eu pensava. – Murmurou o homem pra si mesmo.

– Ela era a melhor no que fazia. – Concordou brevemente a sombra ainda que meio receosa.

– EU NÃO PERGUNTEI NADA! – Gritou o outro extremamente irritado.

A sombra se encolheu e abaixou a cabeça. As pessoas ao redor começaram a rir novamente.

– SILÊNCIO! – Gritou outra vez o homem já de pé.

Todos ficaram mudos no mesmo instante, aguardando ele continuar.

– Eu senti que você iria falhar, por isso já comecei a usar o plano B. Em breve, terei em minhas mãos o código, e irei mostrar quem manda nesse planeta.

Pôde-se ouvir as palmas e consequentemente passos de alguém se aproximando.

– Muito bem! Me mostrou que nem todos Midgardianos são idiotas! – Começou a pessoa que chegou. Um homem mais alto do que o que já estava presente no local.

– Isso eu tenho que concordar com você. – Falou o homem que já estava na sala. – Alguns humanos não deveriam existir.

O outro indivíduo passou próximo a sombra, fazendo-a se encolher ainda mais.

– Só não se esqueça de que, antes que você governe esse mundo, terá que me dar o que eu quero. – Falou em um tom sério o recém-chegado.

– Não se preocupe com isso, você a terá. Mas teremos um problema: Os Vingadores.

– Isso eu resolvo na hora certa.

– Espero que não falhe de novo.

O homem começou a rir, porém foi interrompido pela lança em seu pescoço colocada pelo mais alto. Este aproximou o rosto do outro.

– Mesmo sem todos os meus poderes, ainda posso te matar. Eu sou um DEUS, se ponha no seu lugar. – Sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

– Mas é de mim que você precisa. Não sou igual aos outros que o temem, Deus da Trapaça... Lembre-se: Temos um trato, e esse trato não pode ser quebrado. Fez a promessa de um "DEUS". – Sussurrou a resposta com veneno.

O maior soltou o outro, e este começou a se arrumar.

– Eu voltarei daqui a uma semana e então verei se seu plano deu certo. – Concluiu o mesmo homem com raiva para depois sumir, deixando o outro raivoso.

– Vocês três! – Chamou pelos homens atrás dele. – Vão para Danville e me tragam a pirralha!

– Sim, senhor! – Acenaram os três indivíduos saindo.

– E você, ve se agora faz a coisa certa. – Disse em direção a sombra a sua frente.

– Sim, senhor – Acenou a sombra.

O homem se sentou e abriu seu notebook. Nele encontrava-se uma foto de Louise. Brevemente tocou-a.

– Em breve nos encontraremos... – Pensava alto.

* * *

Quem será esse homem?Qual será o plano?O que Louise tem haver com isso?  
Desculpe por ser pequeno o capitulo,mas é para vocês ficarem pensando xD


	4. Trouble

**Declaração:** Não possui direito sobre os personagens do filme e quadrinho "Vingadores"("Avengers"),todos os diretos pertencem a Marvel.A ideia da historia e alguns personagens são da minha autoria,plágio é crime.

Hey People o/

Eu vi que tem muita gente que visualiza,mas nem comenta,por favor saber se tenho que melhorar em algo ou se estão gostando da fic =/

Sem mais demora...Boa leitura ^^

* * *

_Pink - Trouble  
You think your right / Você pensa que está certo  
But you were wrong / Mas você estava errado  
You tried to take me / Você tentou me levar  
But I knew all along / Mais eu sabia o tempo todo  
You can take me / Você pode me levar  
For a ride / Para um passeio  
I'm not a fool out / Não sou uma tola  
So you better run and hide / Então é melhor correr e se esconder_

**Louise's POV.**

Já haviam se passado seis dias, e eu continuava recebendo aquelas mensagens. Perguntava-me como descobriram meu numero? As únicas pessoas que tinham eram Rose e o pessoal do café e eu tinha certeza que nenhum deles havia me traído. Me garantiram que essas pessoas eram confiáveis e não haveria risco de me acharem. Olhei para o relógio, que estava no meu criado mudo e estava marcando 4h15 da manhã, e eu continuava acordada. Tentei fechar os olhos e dormir, mas aquele sonho voltou a me assombrar. Será que tudo aquilo era coincidência? Ter o sonho e no mesmo dia receber a mensagem? Peguei meu celular que estava ao lado do relógio e vi as mensagens. Todas com os números dos dias que faltavam para hoje.

– Ta parecendo "O Chamado", a diferença é que não tem uma menina me ligando... – Falei pra mim mesma já enlouquecendo.

Olhei para o relógio de novo, eram 4h20min e, pelo visto não ia mesmo conseguir dormir, então me limitei a levantar e ir ao banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal. Demorei alguns minutos e depois fui para a cozinha fazer um café bem forte. Não demorou muito, coloquei-o na xícara e sentei numa cadeira em frente à janela. O tempo não estava firme e parecia que ia chover. De repente me vem em mente aquele " " e eu não pude deixar de reparar que meu coração bateu mais rápido só por pensar nele. Aquele idiota! Nesses seis dias nós tivemos nossas discussões, ele devia adorar me ver irritada, e eu estava estranhando ele ainda não ter flertado comigo, já que muitos faziam isso. Na verdade aquilo não me importava, ele levaria um fora. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da chuva. Bia iria xingar muito, já que hoje seria o encontro dos dois. Antes que eu me desse conta, minha mente viajou novamente para o " ". Ele provavelmente nem iria aparecer naquele dia. Senti uma pontada no peito por esse pensamento, mas logo me lembrei que eu não nasci pra amar.

– O amor só nos causa dor – Sussurrei pra mim mesma com tristeza.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram 5h23. Levei minha xícara para a cozinha e coloquei dentro da pia, na volta eu lavaria. Voltei para o meu quarto e arrumei minha mochila, confirmando se peguei tudo e depois me arrumei breve. Quando estava prestes a por minha bota meu celular tocou, logo percebi que não era mensagem. Peguei-o atendendo.

– Alô – Digo com um tom forte.

– É assim que fala com a Best?! – Disse uma voz, até então, misteriosa.

Demorei alguns segundos pra reconhecer de quem se tratava.

– Anne?

– Claro, quem tu achou que fosse, gata?

– Ai meu Deus, quanto tempo, mulher! – Exclamei toda feliz.

– Pois é! Eu to com saudades. – Falou Anne animada.

– Eu também, mas, Anne, você não podia me ligar. – Comecei já meio preocupada.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não nos falamos há quatro anos, e eu não aguentava mais...

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Anne era minha melhor amiga e eu a conhecia desde sempre. Cheguei a achar que nunca mais ia falar com ela.

– Eu também não aguento, amiga, e como conseguiu meu número?

– Will que conseguiu seu número e o meu.

– Só o Will mesmo, mas sabe que é preciso ficar sem contato um com o outro.

– Eu sei. Eu liguei pra avisar que amanhã estarei chegando em New York.

Parei de respirar na hora. Ela sabia que não podia me encontrar.

– Anne, negativo. Pode ficando aonde você esta.

– Mas eu quero ver você!

– Negativo. Além do que o Will concordaria comigo, ligar é uma coisa, vim pra cá é outra.

– Na verdade, ele também esta indo pra ai...

– VOCÊS SÃO DOIDOS! – Gritei.

– NÃO GRITA NA MINHA ORELHA! – Gritou Anne em resposta.

Contei até 10 pra diminuir a raiva.

– Desistam dessa ideia, avise o... – Mas uma voz me interrompeu.

– Mas eu não vou mesmo desistir! – Protestou com uma voz firme outra pessoa.

– Will?! – Falei animada.

– Oi, amor da minha vida... Parece que nem estava com saudades – Fingiu-se o rapaz de chateado.

– Para de drama. – Disse rindo.

– Esta bem... Anne já falou a novidade?

– Já, e a resposta é "negativo". – Respondi em tom de comando.

– Pode falar o quanto quiser, nós vamos e pronto.

– Wil...

– Esta vendo Will, ela não liga pra gente, deve ter arranjado novos amigos... – Disse Anne com voz de choro.

– Anne, eu sei que você não esta chorando.

Aqueles dois sabiam como me irritar e acabaram me convencendo. Não fazia ideia de como havia sobrevivido com eles. Estava feliz por ouvir só a voz daqueles dois e, mesmo louca pra vê-los, pra mim a voz já era o bastante. Ia perguntá-los sobre as mensagens, mas olhei no relógio e já era a hora de eu estar no café.

– Ai caramba, gente preciso desligar, estou atrasada pro trabalho. – Eu disse já colocando a bota.

– Aonde você trabalha? – Questionou Anne curiosa.

Parei até de colocar o outro par da bota. Tinha acabado de lembrar que aquela ligação poderia estar sendo grampeada e aquilo seria um grande problema. Porém acreditei que eles haviam tomado cuidado.

– Num café...

Os dois começaram a rir escandalosamente na linha.

– Parem de rir – Disse séria.

– Desculpe. – Responderam os dois juntos tentando segurar as risadas.

– Bem, eu vou desligar, tenho que trabalhar. Beijos!

– Beijos e até! – Retribuíram juntos.

Desliguei o celular, peguei minha mochila, o guarda-chuva e sai de casa. Enquanto descia a escada senti como se tivesse alguém me seguindo. Olhei para trás, mas não havia ninguém. Fiquei com essa impressão até chegar no café.

**3° Pessoa.**

Louise chegou ao café e Sra. Ângela estava a aguardando. A garota não gostou da cara que a mulher tinha naquele momento. Começou a se preparar psicologicamente para escutar.

– Bom dia, Sra. Ângela! – Disse Louise dando seu melhor sorriso.

– Domingo esta de folga. – Falou Sra. Ângela em um tom de comando. – Já trabalhou demais.

– Mas... – A garota foi interrompida antes de continuar.

– Sem mas, você não folga a 3 semanas, então vai tirar e acabou.

Sra. Ângela saiu sem deixar Louise responder. Não era como se ela estivesse se negando folgar, só queria sair mais cedo.

Louise se dirigiu até onde ficava o armário para guardar seu casaco e a mochila. Quando estava fechando o armário seu celular tocou e viu que se tratava de uma mensagem.

"Hoje às 20h, não se preocupe com o local, eu te acho."

Louise sabia que precisava sair dali antes que acabasse sobrando para o pessoal do café. Vendo que não poderia ficar até o final, foi atrás da Sra. Ângela que estava no caixa.

– Sra. Ângela!

– A minha resposta continua sendo "não".

– Não é isso... Eu preciso sair mais cedo hoje.

– Hoje? Mas é o dia mais movimentado.

– Eu sei...

– Sabe que a Bia não vai vir hoje por causa do encontro e eu preciso de mãos extras.

– Maldita hora que ajudei aqueles dois. – Murmurou Louise para si mesma.

– Disse algo? – Perguntou Ângela.

– Não.

– Algum problema? – Perguntou a mulher preocupada.

– Não, nenhum. É que vão vir algumas pessoas pra minha casa domingo e fui avisada agora pouco, tanto que eu ia pedir pra folgar domingo mesmo. – Omitiu Louise. – E eu preciso preparar a casa.

– Bem, acho que podemos nos virar, você sempre esta disponível pra ajudar o café até mesmo nas suas folgas ou quando as bem, pode sair. Que horas pretende? É por isso que trouxe a mochila?

– Umas 19h40. Sim, eu trouxe uma muda de roupa. Vou deixar a mochila e amanhã eu passo pra pega-lá.

– Esta bem, está até saindo num horário bom. Achei que era mais cedo, quando aqui lota.

– Por que ela pode e eu não? – Indagou Nanda.

– Porque é raro ela pedir, diferente de você. – Respondeu Sra. Ângela em um tom de cansaço.

– Ok então. – Venceu-se Nanda se retirando com um biquinho.

Tanto Ângela quanto Louise riram pelo bico da garota.

– Obrigada, Sra. Ângela.

Louise saiu dali e foi atender os primeiros clientes pensando o que faria amanhã.

**Clint's POV.**

O dia começou muito bem, acordei com o meu celular tocando. Realmente ninguém podia dormir até mais tarde nos dias de hoje. Peguei-o na minha cômoda e atendi.

– Alô? – Disse em uma voz de sono.

– Agente Barton? – Começou um homem com uma voz bem irritada.

– Senhor? – Perguntei sonolento.

– Acorde Barton, você tem que vir imediatamente para a S.H.I.E.L.D. – Disse Nick em um tom de comando.

– Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei já despertando.

– Adianto que é referente a uma missão antiga. Natasha o espera. – Respondeu Nick curto e grosso.

Nick desligou o telefone. Pareceu que o assunto era realmente sério. Me levantei e fui ao banheiro. Fiz minha higiene pessoal rapidamente e sai enrolado na toalha. Fui até meu outro quarto e peguei uma roupa me vestindo rapidamente. Estava com uma calça preta, que em minha coxa esquerda se encontrava minha arma presa na coldre, uma blusa preta de manga curta, uma jaqueta na mesma cor com o símbolo da S.H.I.E.L.D. no braço e uma bota negra.

Quando já estava saindo do quarto, ouvi esmurrarem minha porta. Já tinha até uma idéia de quem seria. Quando abri estavam Steve e Thor com um sorriso de quem pretendiam aprontar. Sai da frente e dei espaço para os dois entrarem e estes logo foram sentando em meu sofá.

– O que os leva a bater, ou melhor, praticamente DERRUBAR a porta do apartamento a essa hora da manhã? – Disse num tom bravo sentando no apoio do sofá.

– Então, é que o Thor quer ir ao café! – Disse Steve com sorriso de ponta a ponta.

Desde o sim de Beatriz, Steve não parava de sorrir, mesmo com as piadas do Stark tentando adivinhar o que estava fazendo o capitão estar tão alegre. Com tanta insistência Steve acabou soltando o motivo há dois dias no jantar após uma das brincadeiras do Stark dizendo que ele não tinha namorada e que as únicas mulheres que se interessariam seriam múmias, velhas gagas ou até mesmo o "abominável homem das neves". Ok, Steve não gostou muito da brincadeira e falou me fazendo ainda confirmar que era uma mulher jovem e muito bonita, ao contrario do que poderia ser imaginado. Stark ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, porém logo continuou dizendo que essa mulher não deveria ser desse mundo e que deveria ser o homem das neves disfarçado.

Fora o fato de ter citado um assunto mais delicado para o Steve deixando claro que seria um vexame quando este fosse beijá-la, já que devia beijar mal ou ser BV. Fiquei surpreso (não somente eu, como todos) por Steve ter começado a rir e simplesmente responder que Stark deveria perguntar a mãe para saber se ele beijava bem e saiu da sala. Todos ficaram paralisados e o outro se levantou indo atrás do Capitão para saber que história era aquela, já que a mãe de Stark era ninguém menos do que Peggy Carter, algo que o Steve só havia descoberto há um tempinho atrás. No final das contas os dois queriam se matar e o jantar foi arruinado.

– Infelizmente não vai dar. Estou indo para S.H.I.E.L.D.

– Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou Steve preocupado.

– Não, é em relação a uma missão antiga.

– Nick Furry não tem nenhuma informação do Loki? – Questionou Thor aflito.

– Não que eu saiba. Se ele me falar algo direi a todos. – Tive certeza que o loiro de cabelos longos estava muito preocupado, então preferi mudar de assunto. – Capitão, por que não leva Thor pro café então?

– Bem, eu não vou porque tenho um encontro e não tem razão para que eu vá. Mas como não dá, parece que alguém não verá certa senhorita... – Disse Steve com aquele sorriso meio malicioso.

– Que senhorita? – Perguntou Thor curioso.

– É uma tal senhorita que trabalha lá e ele foi praticamente a semana toda para vê-la.

– Eu fui para comer panquecas – Contrapus cruzando os braços.

Steve olhava com aquela cara de "me engana que gosto". Mas era a verdade... Ou quase. Não ia negar que sentia uma atração pela moça, afinal ela era um mulherão e as nossas discussões eram um tanto quanto estranhas porque eu simplesmente me divertia com elas. E eu podia dizer que aquela jovem ficava muito linda quando estava brava... Mas aquele não era o motivo de eu ir àquele café a semana toda, mas sim (ou em partes) porque o Steve não queria ir sozinho para confirmar que a Beatriz não tivesse desistido da ideia. Pobre garota... Mal havia saído com Steve e ele já se tornara possessivo.

– Acredito... – Comentou Steve em tom de deboche.

– Bem, preciso ir. Natasha esta me esperando.

Levantei-me e me dirigi até a porta abrindo-a. Os dois também se ergueram e saímos. Fechei a porta e caminhamos até o elevador entrando e apertei o botão para a garagem e os outros dois para sala de treino. Chegamos logo ao andar deles e antes de descerem gritei umas dicas para o Capitão.

– Steve?

– Sim? – Perguntou este se virando.

– Tente não gaguejar e ficar vermelho. E fale coisas bonitas e a elogie, mulheres adoram.

– Deixa comigo. – Confirmou Steve animado.

Deixei a porta do elevador se fechar e este continuou a descer. Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse e encontrasse Natasha encostada á porta do carro me esperando. Segurava dois copos de café; parecia ter adivinhado que eu não havia tomado café da manhã.

– Bom dia, Clint! – Cumprimentou Natasha me entregando o copo.

– Bom dia! – Correspondi entrando no carro.

Ela entrou pelo outro lado, e nem me preocupei em dirigir, já que ela que iria me levar. Saímos e fomos em direção a S.H.I.E.L.D.

– É referente a qual missão? – Perguntei antes de tomar um gole de café.

– A missão de Budapeste. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

– Nós não a completamos com sucesso? – Perguntei sem entender.

– Sim...

– Nick não te passou nada?

– Só que tinha a ver com Budapeste.

Olhei para janela e fiquei pensando no que poderia ser, porém logo minha mente viajou para certa morena. Não demorou muito e tínhamos chegado ao QG da S.H.I.E.L.D. Esperei Natasha estacionar e saímos em direção a porta. Maria Hill já estava nos esperando.

– Bom dia, agentes. Me sigam... – Disse Hill já entrando.

– Bom dia – Respondemos seguindo-a.

Logo chegamos á sala de controle do QG e Nick estava sentado olhando para as telas dos computadores, nem reparando que nós havíamos chegado.

– Fury, eles chegaram. – Anunciou Hill, para logo após nos deixar a sós com Nick que se levantou e dirigiu-se para nossa frente. Dava para reparar que ele não estava em seu melhor humor.

– Senhor... – Dissemos eu e Natasha juntos.

– Agente Barton, Agente Romanoff. Como sabem, tem a ver com Budapeste.

– Nossa missão foi completada com sucesso, não entendo o porquê de ter algo a ver. – Começou Natasha confusa.

– Parece que o escondeu uma coisa de nós. – Falou Nick sério.

Eu e Natasha nos olhamos totalmente confusos, afinal, Sr. David havia nos passado todas as informações antes de morrer.

– Que coisa seria? – Perguntei já meio curioso.

– Uma chave. – Respondeu Nick sem rodeios.

– Uma chave? – Perguntamos eu e Natasha ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim, e essa é a missão de vocês: recuperar a chave. Sei que o Agente Barton esta de férias, mas a missão de Budapeste era de vocês.

– Onde esta essa chave? – Perguntou Natasha.

– Esta em Coatesville, Pensilvania.

– E para que serve? – Indaguei curioso.

– Ainda não sei, mas não deve cair em mãos erradas... Já tem uma nave esperando vocês. Podem ir. – Disse a última parte apontando para a porta.

Enquanto saímos, Agente Hill passou por nós parecendo um pouco aflita e a única coisa que consegui escutar foi "raptaram a filha do doutor...". Fomos para sala do armamento, pegamos nossas armas, no meu caso, o arco e as flechas, e fomos ao saguão entrando na nave rumo a essa tal chave.

* * *

Mais mistério no ar e mais personagens.

Capitulos anteriores betados,mas não tem tanta diferença.

O dia de publicação vai ser fim de semana,motivo é que vou trabalhar como monitora numa exposição,então só terei tempo fim de semana.

Quero ver se alguem "chuta" o que acontece. o/


	5. Hurricane

**Declaração:** Não possui direito sobre os personagens do filme e quadrinho "Vingadores"("Avengers"),todos os diretos pertencem a Marvel.A ideia da historia e alguns personagens são da minha autoria,plágio é crime.

Hey people o/

Eu fico meia triste quando publico aqui, vocês não comentam ou dão algum sinal de vida e sinto que a história nao esta agradando.

Tentarei mais uma vez.

Vai ser publicado dos capitulos seguidos,porque semana passada não consegui publicar aqui.

Boa leitura ^^

* * *

_30 Seconds To Mars - Hurricane_

_Tell me, would you kill to save your life? / Me diga, você mataria para salvar sua vida?  
Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right? / Me diga, você mataria pra provar que está certo?  
Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn / Quebre, quebre, queime, deixe tudo queimar  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground / Esse furacão esta perseguindo todos nós sobre o chão_

**Louise's POV.**

O dia havia passado voando e eu fiquei contando cada minuto, cada segundo, só para aquilo acabar logo. Olhei para o relógio e eram 19hrs ainda. Aquele relógio definitivamente não andava. Comecei a reparar em cada pessoa que entrava e que saia para ver se alguma delas seria o cara da mensagem, mas nada nem ninguém parecia suspeito. Só conseguia pensar em quem seria, quem poderia ser, mas nada me vinha em mente. A única coisa que me confortava era saber que em breve seria a hora da verdade. Olhei novamente no relógio e ainda eram 19h03 e aqueles ponteiros pareciam mais lentos do que o normal. Voltei a atender as pessoas para me distrair um pouco. Estava tão imersa em meus pensamento que, quando me afastei da mesa, não reparei no pé esticado de um cliente e acabei tropeçando. A única coisa que fiz foi fechar meus olhos para o impacto, mas a única coisa que senti foi um par de braços em volta da minha cintura. Abri os olhos e encontrei um par de olhos azuis conhecidos. Senti seus braços me apertarem nos aproximando mais. De repente o mundo parou, a única coisa que eu conseguia ver eram aqueles olhos.

– Estava pensando em mim, Marrentinha? – Perguntou em um tom de provocação.

– Acha que eu perderia meu tempo pensando em você? – Respondi com raiva.

Ele me soltou e eu me afastei. Abaixou-se e pegou a bandeja que eu acabei derrubando. Fiz cara de indiferença para o seu gesto, mas por dentro não podia negar que meu coração estava batendo forte. Peguei depressa a bandeja e naquele momento só pensava em sair dali.

– Obrigada... – Murmurei.

Sai antes que ele respondesse e reparei que o meu uniforme estava úmido. Olhei para trás e vi que ele estava quase todo molhado por causa da chuva que caía lá fora. Estava usando uma blusa vermelha, que agora estava colada em seu corpo mostrando que ele realmente tinha O corpo, em cima desta algo que parecia um casaco e por cima uma jaqueta marrom, ainda calça jeans e bota. Deu um sorriso de lado provavelmente reparando que eu o admirei de cima a baixo. Aproximou-se um pouco de mim.

– Peço desculpa por te molhar. – Disse com sinceridade.

– Não tem problema. – Falei tentando olhar para qualquer lugar.

– Gostou do que viu? – Indagou maliciosamente.

– Não, prefiro caras com mais músculos – Debochei.

Lógico que eu tinha gostado do que havia visto, mas preferi guardar aquele comentário para mim. Fui para trás do balcão e encontrei Nanda.

– Deixa que eu fico aqui, atende as mesas. – Informei a mesma.

Ela saiu começando a atender as pessoas e eu me virei para pegar uma xícara. Senti um olhar em mim, mas apenas ignorei imaginando se tratar de qualquer cliente. Voltei a minha posição avistando certa pessoa sentada à minha frente. Estava com uma cara fechada e eu passei a entender o porquê de Bia sempre o chamar de "cara mau". Ele realmente parecia um vilão dos filmes.

– O que deseja, senhor? – Perguntei do modo mais sínico possível.

– Um Cappuccino. – Respondeu ele indiferente.

Virei-me e fui preparar o cappuccino. Podia sentir seu olhar em cima de mim, e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Fiz rapidamente e me virei novamente pra entregar vendo-o com aquele sorriso. Coloquei bruscamente à sua frente o pedido e me dirigi para o cliente que sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Obrigado.

– De nada – Respondi lacônica.

– Por que não tem desenho? Isso é preconceito? – Perguntou ele em um tom brincalhão.

– Eu gostaria muito de ter feito um desenho, mas não sei fazê-lo e além do que uma criança poderia ver e isso não seria nada bom. – Rebati sem olhá-lo.

Ele riu e eu acabei acompanhando. Dirigi-me para os próximos clientes. Ele ficou ali sentado, com a mesma xícara e sempre me observando. Aquilo estava me deixando extremamente nervosa. De repente uma idéia me veio em mente: E se fosse? Afinal as mensagens começaram no mesmo dia em que o havia conhecido... Mas ele era amigo do Steve e este, pelo que eu tinha podido reparar, era uma boa pessoa. Cheguei a acompanhar, ou pelo menos uma parte, do que ele fazia no café e tudo indicava que ele era um cara honesto... Meus instintos diziam que não seria ele e meus instintos não costumavam estar errados, embora mesmo assim eu fosse ficar de olho.

– Ei! Ei! – Chamou uma mulher.

–Oh! Desculpe-me. – Respondi saindo dos meus devaneios.

– Tudo bem, só me traga um pedaço de torta, por favor. – Pediu a mesma.

Fui em direção á parte do balcão onde estavam as tortas e bolos; ele estava sentado em um banco próximo. Passei a sua frente e vi que ele estava no telefone. Parecia meio irritado e eu, enquanto pegava o pedaço de torta, escutei uma parte da conversa.

– Não... Não direi onde é o encontro... Você pergunta o por quê?... Porque você iria atrapalhar... Sim iria... A garota iria fugir... Não, não... Eu... Deixa-me falar... Até com ele você falou?... Lógico que ele não iria falar... Porque ele não sabe... Deixa ele, afinal depois desse tempo todo ele consegue achar a garota e...

Peguei o prato e me dirigi ao local onde a mulher estava. Não acreditei naquilo que ouvi. Não estava acreditando que realmente eram eles. Que Steve estava mesmo usando Bia. Deixei o pedaço e caminhei até onde ele estava novamente tentando segurar minha raiva. Vi que ele ainda estava no telefone e tirei a xícara da sua frente rispidamente pegando outra limpa e enchendo com mais café. Pensei em milhares maneiras de torturá-los e matá-los nesse pequeno tempo e com certeza minha cara não estava das melhores. Mesmo ainda no telefone ele me observava com uma cara de "O que houve?".

– ... Não, não vou falar... Pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser... Stark, você não vai atrapalhar o encontro do Steve!

Quando ouvi as palavras "encontro do Steve", me senti mais aliviada. Não eram eles! Caramba, porque não segui meus instintos, afinal eles não falhavam. Encho-me de culpa por pensar isso deles. Devia estar ficando paranóica. Vi-o desligar o telefone e ficar me olhando.

– Você esta bem? – Questionou preocupado.

– Não... Estou bem, obrigada por se preocupar. – Respondi com um discreto sorriso.

Dirigi-me até onde estavam as tortas e os bolos novamente, e voltei com um pedaço colocando em sua frente; ele somente me fitou sem entender muita coisa.

– Eu não pedi bolo...

– Eu sei. Por conta da casa.

Sai dali me direcionando para a cozinha entrando e vendo Max me olhando.

– Que foi? – Perguntei indiferente.

– Eu vi – Disse maliciosamente.

– O que? – Indaguei fingindo inocência.

– O pedaço. Você nunca faz isso.

– É que eu pensei mal dele... – Falei indiferente.

– Parece que os muros estão derretendo...

Finji que não escutei e voltei para o balcão. Encontrei-o comendo e de repente me passou pela cabeça o que ele estaria fazendo ali exatamente e uma vontade imensa de perguntar me tomou. Postei-me a sua frente e, por um motivo desconhecido para mim, meu coração pareceu acelerar e me senti nervosa, mesmo conseguindo demonstrar indiferença.

– Senhor... – Comecei até eu mesma me interromper.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já eram 19h35. Olhei-o percebendo que ele somente esperava que eu terminasse a frase.

– Com licença.

Sai dali entrando na cozinha e indo direto para o meu armário. Peguei minha mochila caminhando até o banheiro dos funcionários, que mesmo pequeno era suficiente para se movimentar. Tirei rapidamente minha roupa trocando pela que havia trazido e conferi depois meu punhal na bota. Desfiz minha trança e prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Apanhei minha mochila colocando-a novamente no armário e sai passando na cozinha antes para beber um copo de água.

– Finalmente a vejo sem o uniforme. – Ironizou Max sorrindo.

– Gostou? – Brinquei dando uma volta.

– Até que dá pro gasto, mesmo estando simples. Se esta pensando em conquistar aquele cara com essa roupa, acho que não rola.

Mesmo não querendo conquistar, por que não conseguiria? Olhei para mim e vi que até que não estava tão mal. Estava usando uma blusa branca de costas nadador, um casaco preto com capuz aberto por cima, uma calça jeans grudada e uma bota sem salto.

– Se eu quisesse, conseguiria conquistar qualquer um até usando uma folha.

Rimos e me despedi dele e do cozinheiro. Sai dali e fui atrás da Sra. Ângela que estava no caixa. Estava tão concentrada que nem viu eu me aproximar.

– Sra. Ângela?

– Ahhhhh! Que susto! – Gritou ela com a mão no peito.

– Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

– Sem problemas... Aconteceu algo?

– Não, Sra. Ângela. Só vim avisar que já vou indo.

– Tudo bem, vai lá. Seu horário da semana será das 16h até fechar e nem venha mais cedo pedir hora extra que não terá.

– Sim, senhora.

Quando me virei vi que ele estava no mesmo lugar e me olhava de cima a baixo. Só revirei os olhos e sai do café feliz pela chuva ter parado já que eu não estava a fim de ficar andando por ai de guarda-chuva. Peguei meu celular no bolso vendo que já eram 20hrs. Olhei para o outro lado da rua e avistei sete caras parados me olhando. Um deles me chamou mais atenção e especifico: ele tinha uma cicatriz no rosto, um risco na bochecha esquerda para ser mais exata. Eu já tinha o visto antes.

Comecei a imaginar que se já sabiam onde eu trabalhava, também deveriam saber onde eu morava e aquilo parecia estar ficando mais perigoso. Caminhei na direção oposta à minha casa tentando encontrar um lugar onde ninguém fosse me atrapalhar. Andei observando que eles já passavam a me seguir do outro lado da rua. Com certeza estavam pensando que eu era uma presa fácil. Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Caminhei por mais alguns minutos até achar um lugar perfeito para que finalmente resolvêssemos aquilo. Entrei em um beco sem saída. Virei-me e vi que dos sete que anteriormente me seguiam, somente três estavam próximos agora. O de cicatriz não era um daqueles. Onde deveriam ter ido parar os outros?

– Parece que prendemos uma ratinha. – Começou o primeiro homem.

Os outros dois riram e eu só continuei encarando-os imaginando como aquele comentário havia sido sem graça. Observei os três e como eram grandes. Pareciam armários.

–Vamos resolver logo que eu quero descansar. – Digo com tom de tédio

Todos pararam de rir me encarando, talvez na intenção de que isso me assustasse.

– Nos entregue os códigos. – Disse o segundo homem.

– Eu não os tenho. – Respondi fria.

– Garota, você sabe com quem você esta se metendo? – Continuou ainda o segundo homem.

– Bem, nesse momento com os três patetas – Ironizei.

O segundo deu alguns passos na minha direção, mas o terceiro o impediu de continuar.

– Você deveria pensar no que fala. Senão certa pessoa sofrerá as consequências. – Disse o terceiro homem

–Você acha que eu acredito que vocês estão com ela?

O primeiro homem tirou o celular do bolso, mexeu por alguns segundos e jogou na minha direção. Peguei-o vendo a foto. Não podia crer que era mesmo ela. Estava toda amarrada e naquele momento em que a foto foi tirada estava chorando. Minha raiva cresceu rapidamente. Minha vontade era de matá-los, mas infelizmente não podia agir assim. Olhei-os e me fitavam com cara de zombaria. Joguei o celular no chão, partindo-o em vários pedaços.

– Sua puta, você quebrou meu celular!

– Agradeça por não ser seu nariz. – Rebati desafiadora.

Os três me encaravam com ódio, parecia que se olhar matasse, eu já teria morrido de todas as formas possíveis. O primeiro controlava sua raiva, e vejo-o somente olhar para os outros, como quem faz um sinal.

– Não vou falar de novo. Nos entregue os códigos que a liberamos. – Disse o terceiro homem.

– Olha, Moe, eu não os tenho. Ele não me deu, e ele pode ter dado pra alguém, eu não sei quem foi e nem se deu... Não me lembro do que aconteceu, isso foi a bastante tempo. – Falei o mais convincente possível.

– Você esta pedindo pelo jeito difícil. – Disse o segundo homem.

– Você acha que tenho medo de vocês, Curly? – Exclamei sarcástica.

O primeiro homem somente deu um sinal e os dois vieram para cima de mim. Eles me atacavam e eu só desviava e me defendia. Os dois de repente pararam me encarando. Parecia que já haviam chego no limite.

– Só isso? Que decepção... Vamos fazer um acordo: eu não quebro vocês e vocês me falam onde ela esta. – Falei firme, porém irônica.

– Você acha iremos negociar com vocês? – Rebateu o primeiro homem.

– Vocês não sabem aproveitar as chances... – Fingi pesar.

– Podem fazer o que bem entenderem, só não a matem. – Ordenou o mesmo homem.

O segundo foi para cima de mim, tentou me dar um soco, mas desviei e me agachei lhe dando uma rasteira. Quando levantei o terceiro tentou me dar um chute, mas consegui pegar dando uma cotovelada no joelho, fazendo uns barulhos de estalos. Ele gritou de dor me dando brecha para dar um chute em seu peito, o derrubando. O segundo aproveitou e tentou me dar um soco novamente, porém consegui desviar em cima e dei um soco. Quando virou, girei meu corpo e chutei bem em sua bochecha, o derrubando novamente. O terceiro meio manco me pegou por trás e me segurava firmemente.

– Quero ver você se soltar! – Disse o terceiro com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

– Não duvide de mim, Moe. – Falei já vendo que o segundo homem tinha levantado.

Ele me olhou com raiva e não pude deixar de sorrir por ver seu rosto inchado. Aproximou-se, e eu aproveitei e me abaixei puxando o terceiro comigo. Levantei-me com tudo levando junto minhas duas pernas chutando o peito do segundo, o empurrando para a parede, o fazendo bater a cabeça e ficar desacordado. O terceiro me apertou mais, a dor era grande, mas não tanto para que eu gritasse. Consegui me endireitar, mesmo estando presa, e levantei minha perna por traz, praticamente lhe dando um coice, acertando bem no meio das pernas, o fazendo me soltar. Ele se agachou com a dor, e eu dei mais um soco. Virou-se para mim somente para que eu o socasse novamente derrubando-o. O segundo estava se levantando, me aproximei e acertei um ponto no pescoço, fazendo-o ficar desacordado novamente.

– Que decepção. – Disse para mim mesma.

De repente ouvi palmas vindas de trás e vi que era do primeiro homem. Aproximou-se de mim, mesmo ainda mantendo uma distancia.

– Vamos ver se você é realmente boa...

Reparei que ele deveria ser mais inteligente que os outros, então precisaria ter mais cuidado. Fiquei em posição de luta e ele foi o primeiro a fazer um movimento: tentou me dar um soco com a direita e quando eu estava prestes a defender, vi que era uma armadilha e ele acabou me acertando com a esquerda que me atingiu em cheio. Foi tão forte que me derrubou.

– Parece que esses anos não a fizeram muito bem. – Disse rindo.

Olhei-o com raiva, senti algo escorrer no meu queixo e passei a mão logo vendo que era sangue. Meu sangue, ele conseguiu cortar meu lábio.

– Parece que terei que parar de ser boazinha com você, Larry. – Contrapus em tom de deboche.

O homem não gostou e rapidamente veio em minha direção. Aproveitei-me por ser mais rápida e deslizei no meio de suas pernas chutando a parte de traz do joelho. Ele soltou um grito de dor, mas não caiu. Devia ser bem mais forte que os outros dois.

– SUA VAGABUNDA! – Gritou de raiva.

Levantei rapidamente e quando o homem se ergueu, virei e dei um soco de direita e dois de esquerda, o fazendo ir para traz. Pude ver que o machuquei. Ele passou a mão debaixo do olho esquerdo e viu que estava sangrando.

– Você foi a primeira em anos que conseguiu me fazer sangrar... Mas será a ultima.

Ele veio com tudo para cima de mim, e estava realmente difícil me defender. Parecia até o Hulk de tanta raiva. Conseguiu achar uma brecha e me deu um soco no estômago, me fazendo me curvar e bateu nas minhas costas, me derrubando. Gemi de dor, mas consegui me virar ficando de lado e ele acabou por chutar meu estômago me fazendo soltar um grito pela dor causada.

– Isso é música para os meus ouvidos. – Ironizou o homem rindo.

Xinguei-me mentalmente por ter gritado. Tentou me chutar novamente, mas consegui rolar para longe. Meu estômago estava doendo, e muito, e com muito esforço me ergui, apoiando-me na parede. Ele estava com um maldito sorriso de satisfação no rosto e imaginei que já tinha ficado enferrujada depois de algum tempo.

– É só isso? – Provoquei o cara. Este veio correndo para cima de mim, e me afastei rapidamente, me aproveitando para empurrá-lo na parede. Quando virou dei uma joelhada ao lado de seu corpo e uma cotovelada em seu rosto o fazendo cair. Subi em cima dele e comecei a lhe dar vários socos, seu rosto estava cheio de cortes e sangue.

– Onde ela está? – Interroguei entre os socos que ainda desferia nele.

Tentava se defender ou girar o corpo, mas pus toda minha força para que ele continuasse deitado.

Peguei seu braço colocando-o em meio as minhas pernas e me joguei no chão, começando a puxar seu braço. Ele começou a gritar de dor e eu de repente escutei um barulho de estalo. Havia tirado seu braço do lugar.

– Não vou repetir, onde ela está?

Vendo que ele não ia responder soltei seu braço ficando de joelhos e lhe dei um soco usando toda a minha força o deixando desacordado. Meu corpo estava dolorido, minha respiração estava rápida e eu não conseguia nem sequer me levanta. Ouvi passos e pelo visto eu teria uma terceira rodada. Assim que me virei uma pessoa me pegou pelos cabelos, me erguendo até que eu estivesse ao seu nível.

– Há quanto tempo... – Começou o homem.

Ele me jogou na parede do outro lado e quando me virei para vê-lo me pegou pelo pescoço começando a me sufocar. Pude ver que era o cara de cicatriz. Estava ficando difícil para espirar, meus pulmões gritavam por ar... Pus minha mão sobre a sua e comecei a cravar minhas unhas, o furando. Seu sangue escorria, mas nem isso o fazia afrouxar o aperto.

– Sabe, você só precisava entregar os códigos. – Disse com seu rosto perto do meu.

Eu simplesmente cuspi em seu rosto. Isso o irritou e ele limpou rapidamente.

– Foi bom conversar com você.

Ele apertou mais ainda, e eu apoiei minha perna esquerda em que estava meu punhal na parede, tentando pegá-lo com uma mão, enquanto com a outra continuava furando-o. Senti que estava prestes a perder a consciência e já começava a fechar os olhos, mesmo ainda tentando pegar meu punhal.

De repente senti sua mão saindo do meu pescoço e acabei caindo no chão. Comecei a tossir, sentindo o ar entrando e queimando meus pulmões. Ouvi barulhos como se alguém estivesse brigando. Olhei para cima e avistei o homem de cicatriz no chão e encostado na parede, meio desacordado. Logo vi uma silhueta e nossos olhares se cruzaram.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei com uma voz rouca.

* * *

E o que acharam?Quem será que salvou a Louise?

A cena de luta foi uma mistura da minha cabeça e de um filme que estava passando na tv quando estava escrevendo,mas não lembro o ão desculpa se não foi tão boa assim.

Os capangas que lutam com a Louise com os nomes dos três patetas (Moe,Curly e Larry),na verdade foi Louise que nomeou ja que os chamou de patetas xD

Para os fãs do Loki,ele voltará,não se preocupem o/


	6. Hero

**Declaração:** Não possui direito sobre os personagens do filme e quadrinho "Vingadores"("Avengers"),todos os diretos pertencem a Marvel.A ideia da historia e alguns personagens são da minha autoria,plágio é crime.

Boa Leitura ^^

* * *

_Enrique Iglesias - Hero_  
_I can be your hero, baby / Eu posso ser seu herói, baby  
I can kiss away the pain /Eu posso beijar e afastar a dor  
I will stand by you forever / Eu vou te esperar pra sempre  
You can take my breath away / Você pode me deixar sem fôlego_

**Clint's POV**.

Chegamos umas 18hrs na S.H.I.E.L.D e conseguimos a tal chave. A missão não havia sido nada fácil, e pelo que pareceu havia mais agentes atrás daquilo. Entramos na sala e encontramos Nick com um humor pior do que mais cedo.

– Conseguiram? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu Natasha entregando-lhe a chave.

– E o ? – Tornou a indagar Nick sem tirar os olhos do objeto em suas mãos.

– Morto. – Disse.

– Como isso aconteceu? – Questionou Nick irritado.

– Parece que mais alguém estava interessado... – Continuou Natasha.

– Isso é mau. Descobriram quem era?

– Não, senhor. Mas conseguimos pegar um deles, já esta sendo interrogado. – Respondi.

– E nem descobrimos para que serve a chave, só que pode acabar com o mundo... – Falou Natasha.

Nick a olhou com raiva. Levantou-se e ficou na nossa frente.

– Não estou tendo nenhuma notícia boa hoje. – Murmurou Nick pra si mesmo.

– Senhor? – Perguntei.

– Espero que ele fale algo. Sinto muito em dizer, mas suas férias foram interrompidas, Agente Barton, irei precisar de você muito em breve. Até lá, vocês estão dispensados.

Saímos da S.H.I.E.L.D. e fomos em direção ao carro. Eu não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido e no que o tinha dito. Logo percebi que não era o único.

– Tasha, pra que será que a chave serve? – Perguntei.

– Eu não sei. – Respondeu Natasha parecendo preocupada.

Eu não havia entendido exatamente o que aquele objeto significava, e pela expressão do Nick o assunto era bem sério. Natasha viu que eu estava tenso e tentou mudar o clima.

– Steve deve estar nervoso. – Comentou sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

– Sim, só espero que dê tudo certo.

– E eu que Stark não apronte.

Chegamos ao prédio d'Os Vingadores, pegamos o elevador e fomos para nossos apartamentos. Eu me joguei no sofá e fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando em nada e em tudo, ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei alguns minutos assim até escutar alguém bater na porta. Levantei-me e quando a abri, não me surpreendi vendo quem era.

– O que foi, Stark?

– Não finge que não sabe, ô "penudo". – Começou Stark já entrando.

– Pode entrar. – Respondi sarcástico já que ele já havia adentrado.

– Aonde a Aurora foi? – Interrogou cruzando os braços.

– E você acha que eu sei?

– Sim, você e ele são muito de ficar de tititi. Você deve saber.

– Hm, eu sei, mas não vou contar...

– Vai sim, ou...– Foi ameaçando Stark até ser interrompido.

– Sr. Stark! A senhorita Potts, esta esperando-o para jantar, e disse que se não subir em 5 minutos irá descer pra buscar o senhor.

Stark pensou no que deveria fazer por alguns segundos.

– Jarvis, avise que já estou subindo.

Me dirigi até a porta abrindo-a. Vi-o passar com cara de quem ia aprontar.

– Isso não acabou aqui... – Terminou desafiando antes de caminhar até o elevador.

Fechei a porta e sai da sala indo direto para o banheiro. Resolvi tomar um banho. Tirei toda a roupa e me enfiei embaixo do chuveiro. Enquanto a água caía sobre meu corpo comecei a pensar no que iria fazer até certa morena invadir meus pensamentos. Eu mal a conhecia e já estava pensando daquele jeito nela... Naquele seu modo verdadeiro de sorrir para somente algumas pessoas, como eu tratei de notar...

Espantei logo os pensamentos da minha cabeça e terminei meu banho rapidamente. Me sequei e sai do banheiro enrolado na toalha. Fui até meu guarda-roupa e peguei algumas peças, vestindo-as depressa. Caminhei até cômoda, peguei meu celular que havia esquecido e coloquei-o no boldo saindo do quarto e breve do apartamento. Chamei o elevador e quando este chegou avistei Dr. Banner com cara de cansaço.

– Boa noite, Dr. Banner! – Cumprimentei.

– Boa Noite, Barton...

– Aconteceu algo? – Perguntei preocupado.

– Sabe como é o Stark, quando quer saber algo, ele faz de tudo.

– Imagino...

– Ele ficou a tarde toda perguntando onde o Steve ia e tal. Eu não sei se ele queria ver até onde eu conseguia segurar minha raiva pra não me transformar no outro ou só queria estragar o encontro do Steve mesmo.

– Isso é uma boa questão, porque ele já o provocou várias vezes.

Stark sempre que tinha uma mínima oportunidade provocava o Dr. Banner. Desde derrubar uma xícara de café em sua camisa, até quebrar algo de valor do Dr. O fato era que aquilo ainda não tinha sido suficiente para fazê-lo virar o Hulk.

– Estou aproveitando que ele esta jantando com a Pepper pra me trancar no laboratório.

– Faça isso mesmo, Doutor.

Chegamos ao andar do laboratório e nos despedimos. O elevador continuou o seu percurso até chegar ao térreo. Sai do prédio, peguei meu celular do bolso e vi que eram 18h40. Comecei então a andar sem rumo. Senti uma gota cair na ponta do meu nariz, e logo após varias começaram a seguir o mesmo caminho. Olhei para o céu vendo tudo cinzento.

– Que ótimo – Disse irritado para mim mesmo.

Continuei andando, já que estava molhado, não tinha mais como piorar. O céu parecia ficar mais escuro a cada gota que caía.

De repente me vi novamente pensando naquela garçonete. Devia realmente estar ficando louco. Prossegui andando tentando ao máximo extrair aqueles pensamentos da minha mente. Mais um pouco e eu resolvi parar em algum lugar até a chuva parar ou ao menos diminuir já que ficava mais forte a cada passo. Para minha própria surpresa parei bem em frente ao Café em que ela trabalhava. Meus pés sozinhas me guiaram até la. Aquilo estava tomando meu subconsciente, decididamente.

Pensei por alguns segundos se devia ou não entrar. Olhei para dentro pela janela e a vi. Linda como sempre, porém suas feições estavam bem diferentes do que o costumeiro. Parecia preocupada. Resolvi entrar, mas antes algo me chamou atenção ainda na rua: sete homens parados em frente a uma loja do outro lado da rua. Senti uma sensação estranha, mas achando puro exagero entrei no recinto. Vi-a atendendo, atenciosa como sempre com os clientes, mas estava distante, em seu mundo particular e, com certeza, somente eu reparei no pé esticado de um cliente que ela, distraída, tropeçou antes que eu pudesse avisar sequer. Rapidamente fui em sua direção e consegui segurá-la impedindo sua queda, passando meus braço por sua cintura. Seus olhos se abriram vendo que não atingira o chão. Senti seu coração acelerar nesses poucos segundos passados e eu gostei da sensação de senti-la em meus braços. Aperto-a um pouco mais nos aproximando.

– Estava pensando em mim, Marrentinha? – Perguntei provocando.

– Acha que eu perderia meu tempo pensando em você? – Respondeu com raiva.

Eu a soltei mesmo não querendo e ela logo se afastou. Olhei para o chão vendo sua bandeja. Abaixei pegando-a. Entreguei a ela vendo sua cara de indiferença e imaginei que somente eu que estava sentindo algo ali. Ela a pegou da minha mão rapidamente e se afastou mais.

– Obrigada – Murmurou ela.

Estava prestes a responder, mas ela saiu sem me dar chance de nada. De repente parou e olhou para o seu uniforme, depois para minha direção. Devia tê-la molhado e esta se virou me olhando de cima a baixo. Pude ver que ela gostou do que viu e não pude deixar de sorrir. Me aproximei mantendo ainda certa distância.

– Peço desculpa por te molhar. – Falei sincero.

– Não tem problema. – Respondeu olhando para qualquer lugar.

– Gostou do que viu? – Perguntei maliciosamente.

– Não, prefiro caras com mais músculos – Terminou em tom de deboche.

Eu com certeza sabia que ela havia gostado, mas não pretendia forçar a barra. Segui seus movimentos com os olhos e vi que ela foi para trás do balcão e converso com outra garçonete; esta saiu deixando-a sozinha. Provavelmente trocaram de lugar.

Um senhor que estava sentado no banco em frente ao balcão se retirou e eu fui em direção ao assento me acomodando. Vi que tinha pego um ótimo lugar, principalmente porque a Marrentinha estava de costas. Olhei para o lado avistando um homem olhando para sua bunda e reparando que eu o estava encarando com cara de assassino, ele simplesmente se encolheu e foi embora. Sua sorte era que eu estava de bom humor, ou ele aprenderia umas lições. Fiz o possível para me acalmar bem a tempo de ver que a Marrentinha havia se virado e me visto sentado bem á sua frente. Encarou-me de um jeito esquisito.

–O que deseja, senhor? – Perguntou sínica.

– Um Cappuccino. – Falei indiferente.

Ela se virou e começou a preparar o pedido e eu não pude tirar os olhos de cada movimento que fazia. Com certeza ela sentiu, pude reparar pelo movimento de seus ombros que ela estava nervosa. Assim que se virou, dei um sorriso. Ela ignorou e colocou o cappuccino bruscamente na minha frente. Dirigiu-se para o cliente que se sentou ao meu lado.

– Obrigado.

– De nada. – Respondeu lacônica.

Olhei para minha xícara e vi que não tinham aqueles desenhos.

– Por que não tem desenho? Isso é preconceito? – Perguntei em um tom de brincadeira.

– Eu gostaria muito de ter feito um desenho, mas não sei fazê-lo e além do que uma criança poderia ver e isso não seria nada bom. – Rebateu sem olhar para mim.

Eu dei risada imaginando o desenho e a mesma acabou me acompanhando. Saiu para servir os outros clientes e eu fiquei somente observando tudo que ela fazia e provavelmente esta sabia disso. Bebia um pouco do conteúdo do meu copo, porém sempre mantendo meu olhar fixo nela. De repente ela parecia em profunda reflexão e eu imaginei no que ela estaria pensando.

Meu celular começou a tocar. Era o Stark. Dei um suspiro de irritação e atendi.

– Fala Stark. – Iniciei a conversa já irritado.

Stark começou com um discurso de que ele precisava saber onde Steve havia ido, e eu sabia que ele deveria estar procurando-o pelo sinal de telefone ou pelo sinal que tinha na moto. Ele só estava enchendo o saco de todo mundo por ser o último a saber. Isso já estava me irritando

Vi que ela esta indo em direção à parte onde estavam as tortas e bolos com um olhar curioso. Enquanto pegava um pedaço reparei que prestava atenção na minha conversa.

– Não... Não direi onde é o encontro... Você pergunta o por quê?... Porque você iria atrapalhar... Sim iria... A garota iria fugir... Não, não... Eu... Deixa-me falar... Até com ele você falou?... Lógico que ele não iria falar... Porque ele não sabe... Deixa ele, afinal depois desse tempo todo ele consegue achar a garota e...

Ela saiu em direção a mulher e sua feição mudou para irritada de repente. Eu continuava tentando prestar atenção em pelo menos metade do que Stark falava. Ela se aproximou de onde eu estava e tirou a xícara da minha frente colocando outra limpa e enchendo-o de café. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, isso eu sabia, já que ela estava com uma cara péssima. Olhei-a como quem perguntasse: "O que houve", mas Stark continuava tagarelando sem me dar chances de falar.

– ... Não, não vou falar... Pode me ameaçar o quanto quiser... Stark, você não vai atrapalhar o encontro do Steve!

Reparei que sua expressão mudou totalmente assim que eu disse aquilo. Que será que ela estava pensando? Stark continuava falando e eu simplesmente dei tchau desligando logo o telefone. Fiquei olhando-a e ela logo saiu de seu mundo.

– Você está bem? – Perguntei preocupado.

– Não... Estou bem, obrigada por se preocupar. – Respondeu soltando um sorriso discreto.

Aquele sorriso que eu gostaria de ver mais vezes em seu rosto. Que mesmo sendo discreto, era lindo. Não aquele falso que dava para alguns clientes, incluindo eu, mas aquele verdadeiro que dava para somente algumas pessoas, com eu já havia reparado, e foi a primeira vez que ela soltou um daqueles para mim. Dirigiu-se até onde estavam as tortas e bolos novamente e voltou com um pedaço colocando-o em minha frente. Não entendi o por quê do gesto.

– Eu não pedi bolo...

– Eu sei. Por conta da casa. – E saiu rapidamente para atender outros a conclusão de que eu realmente não podia mais negar que tinha um sentimento por ela, mesmo não sabendo exatamente quem era.

Peguei o pedaço de bole e provei comprovando que era uma delicia. Muito me lembrava dela: era amargo, mas tinha um toque doce. Estava tão entretido nos meus pensamentos que não reparei que ela estava em minha frente.

– Senhor... – Começou ela até se interromper.

Olhou para o relógio, depois para mim, que ainda estava esperando-a terminar a frase.

– Com licença. – Disse simplesmente.

Saiu dali e eu fiquei sem entende...Mulheres...

Acabei de comer meu bolo e fiquei olhando para minha xícara pela metade. Comecei a pensar no quanto queria que o encontro do Steve desse certo. Ele realmente merecia isso depois de perder tanto tempo.

Escutei um grito e olhei na direção deste, tentando buscar quem o havia emitido. Vi uma senhora e a Marrentinha junto dela. Não pude deixar de observar sua roupa. Ela estava quente, mesmo estando simples. Assim que viu que eu a estava olhando, revirou os olhos e saiu. Virei-me e a observei pela janela do café. Pegou o celular olhando provavelmente as horas. Deveria estar esperando algum homem. Claro, um mulherão como ela não estaria solteira. Começou a andar e eu já estava prestes a desviar minha atenção, quando vi que os homens do outro lado a seguiram na mesma direção. Algo estava errado, meus sentidos me diziam.

Tirei meu dinheiro do bolso e deixei-o no balcão. Sai rapidamente do café e vi que eles já tinham atravessado. Os segui, mantendo sempre uma distância para que não desconfiassem. Tinha certeza que estavam seguindo a Marrentinha, mas por quê? Ficaram andando por alguns minutos e a vi entrando em um beco. Um deles fez um sinal e somente três entraram no local, os outros quatro pararam. Me viram e me encaram, sorrindo.

– Droga. – Disse baixinho para mim mesmo.

Atravessei a rua e me aproximei. O que me chamava atenção era o cara de cicatriz. Eram quatro contra um, porém não seria difícil lutar com eles. Seria o mais rápido que pudesse.

– Vou lhe dar um conselho: De meia volta e vá embora. – Começou o homem que me chamava atenção.

– Eu não me lembro de ter pedido um conselho... – Falei sarcástico.

– Sejam rápidos. – Ordenou o cara de cicatriz.

Os três se separaram e ficaram dando voltas em mim. O primeiro homem pegou uma arma e apontou para o meu rosto e eu rapidamente puxei a culatra e atirei no rosto do segundo homem que estava atrás de mim, o fazendo dar um passo para trás. Bati em seu pulso para que o primeiro homem soltasse a arma e lhe dei uma cotovelada no rosto. O puxei para frente e dei duas joelhadas fazendo-o ficar desacordado. O segundo veio em minha direção e tentou me dar um soco de direita e de esquerda, mas me abaixei a tempo. Tentou novamente, mas dessa vez na lateral do meu corpo, mas me defendi. Socou-me no estômago, me fazendo dar alguns passos para trás. Avançou para me dar um chute na cabeça, mas segurei sua perna em meu ombro e virei-a, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor. Soltei-o lhe dando um soco, o desacordando também.

O terceiro veio para cima de mim, me dar um soco. Segurei-o pelo braço e lhe dei um tapa com as costas da mão, o fazendo por a outra mão na cara. Aproveitei e dei um soco em seu estômago, jogando-o na parede, desacordado.

Senti um pouco de dor no estômago. Virei-me e não encontrei o cara de cicatriz. Escutei um barulho e rapidamente me dirigi para o beco encontrando o tal cara sufocando a Marrentinha. Seus olhos estavam fechados e em minha mente veio somente um pensamento: matar aquele filho da puta. Fui em sua direção e soquei-lhe na lateral do corpo, o fazendo soltá-la. Ele se ajeitou e tentou revidar, mas me defendi e repeti o mesmo ato para logo em seguida lhe dar uma cotovelada no rosto. Ele deu um passo para trás e me aproveitei para chutar sua barriga o jogando na parede. Aproximei-me desferindo três socos em seu rosto o fazendo ficar desacordado.

Estava prestes a continuar, quando escutei um barulho. Virei-me e fui em direção a Marrentinha que estava tossindo no chão. Aquilo me acalmou um pouco, ela estava bem. Levantou o olhar e estes encontraram os meus:

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca.

* * *

Quem disse que foi o Clint, ,eu que queria ser salva u.u

Estreou uma nova animação dos "Vingadores",ainda não assisti mas parece ser legal o/

Espero que gostem desse capitulos,e digo daqui pra frente acontecerá muitaaaaa coisa,então fiquem ligados

Beijos o/


	7. Aviso

Hey people.

Eu sei que não publico a algum tempo, mas parece que nem fez falta. Então resolvi não atualizar mais, pode ser que um dia eu volte. Mas isso depende somente de vocês

Beijos


End file.
